Daddy's Little Girl
by silentC
Summary: Ryan meets someone new, but what doesn't Ryan know about his new friend and why does Ryan feel he has to hide a certain part of his life from her? What skeletons is she hiding in her closet? Lots of future Ryan-hot-mess-ness. Ryan/OC. Please R
1. A Bad Day?

Here's is my first Paranormal State fic. I've read lots of good ones on here so I have lots to live up to. Please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Bad Day?**

Ryan Buell was having a particularly bad day. It was only noon but the day had turned from bad to worse. First he had over slept his alarm and had to rush out of the house without a shower. Then he got a horrible mark on his essay on the film industry and remakes. And now he was leaving a lecture on Realty Television and Ethics, in which the professor had used Paranormal State as a negative example.

"I swear that the professors get a kick out of making us look bad," Ryan grumbled to his best friend Sergey.

"I don't know if it's us personally or if they think that they should've been able to get a chance like this and they're jealous," Sergey had also received a very low mark on an essay this morning.

"As long as there's something good for lunch the day might be salvaged," Ryan smiled.

"Yeah," Sergey looked deep in thought, "I don't think soggy fish sticks are going to help but pizza would make me feel better."

Just as they were talking Ryan wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran right into someone falling on top of the smaller person. Ryan closed his eyes at the impact. When he opened them he was staring into a pair of bright green eyes with his face only a few inches from a shock young woman's face. She had very clear skin and wasn't wearing any make up that Ryan could notice. He noticed her delicate features and how her large eyes were staring at him.

"Excuse me but can you get off of me?" she politely asked in a small voice.

"Oh sorry," Sergey helped Ryan up.

Ryan turned and offered her his hand. She accepted with a small nod of her head sending some stray blond curls into her face. She tucked them behind her ears smiling at the two boys with perfectly white teeth. She straightened her Penn State sweatshirt that was obviously way too big for her small frame especially over her tight skinny jeans and converse sneakers.

"Thank you," she blushed slightly.

"I'm so sorry I ran into you," now it was Ryan's turn to blush, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Sergey was watching the whole situation with a small smile on his lips.

"Ryan just attracts cute girls doesn't he?" he thought to himself.

"It's ok I was reading a book as I was walking," she explained.

At this point she crouched down to start picking up her stuff. Her purse had dumped and her books were spread everywhere. Ryan's laptop bag was laying a little ways away and his book was nowhere to be seen.

"Let me help you with that," Ryan also bent down and started picking stuff up.

He picked up a book that was very well worn and dog eared.

Flipping it over to read the title, "Wow," he smiled, "you're reading Gone with the Wind?"

She blushed, "Yeah it's my favourite book."

Sergey smiled even bigger at this knowing full well what a closet romantic Ryan is. There was a small silence that Sergey decided he should maybe introduce himself and push Ryan to do the same.

"Hi my name's Sergey," he offered his hand to shake.

"Hi I'm Charlie," at his Sergey raised his eyebrows.

"Charlie?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah my parents always wanted a boy," she tried to re-arrange her purse on her shoulder.

"Oh," Ryan offered her his hand, "well I'm Ryan."

"Well it was very nice to meet you but I unfortunately have to run to a lunch date," she smiled apologetically as she made to leave.

Ryan and Sergey waved goodbye to her. As soon as she was around the corner Sergey turned on Ryan.

"Dude why didn't you ask for her number?" Sergey clapped him on the shoulder.

"She'd probably turn out to be some crazed stalker fan or something," Ryan looked down at his feet and kicked at the air.

"Why do you have to be so negative about girls?" Sergey mimicked his air kicking.

"Because when was the last time you met a girl who honestly didn't know who you were before you introduced yourself or just wants to be on TV?"

"I think I just met one," Sergey told him.

"She could've just been faking," Ryan stuffed his hands in his pockets as they waited in line for lunch, "she was reading my favorite book Serge. Come on."

Sergey just shook his head at his friend. They got their lunch and looked for the others. They spotted them at a large table by the window heading over to them as Heather waved at them.

"So does anyone else think this is the worst day ever?" Ryan asked dejectedly.

"Wow who invited mister poopy pants?" Katrina joked.

Ryan and Sergey sat down at the table.

"He's just being negative," Sergey punch him in the arm, "it hasn't all been bad."

"What was good about today? I failed a paper, we were mocked during a lecture, I bumped into a girl and lost my book."

"Wait you bumped into a girl?" Chad asked him.

"Yeah she was pretty cute too and she was reading Ryan's favorite book," Sergey smiled and winked at his friends.

"She sound perfect," Katrina smiled at him.

"She's just gonna end up another crazed stalker fan, I told you that already," Ryan frowned deeply.

"I can't believe that you of all people are getting depressed over this sort of thing," Josh mentioned.

"Well when was the last time you got laid Ryan?" Chad asked him.

At this Ryan blushed very deeply and the table laughed nervously.

"Ok it's been a little while and I'm getting slightly bitter that I can't meet someone who isn't a crazed fan."

"Well when was the last time you went out that wasn't in an official PRS manner?" Elfie asked him.

Ryan looked up as if counting in his head, "I'm not sure."

"Well that's settled then we're taking you for drinks tonight," Heather beamed at him.

"Woah guys I don't think this is a good idea. We leave for a case in the morning," Ryan put his hands up in front of him as if to say stop.

"It's not like we're going to get you black out drunk, just a few casual drinks at a bar," Sergey explained but winked at the girls.

"Fine I'll go if it'll get you guys off of my back," Ryan sighed.

"So where should we take him?" Heather asked.

"Hey there's a new place that opened up and is walking distance from the house," Sergey told them.

"If we're not gonna get drunk why does it matter how close to the house it is?" Ryan looked at Sergey trying to read his friend's face.

"Just in case something happens. It's not like we're planning on getting drunk but you never know," Sergey yet again winked at the girls.

"So what's this place called anyways?" Josh asked him.

"The Pour House," Sergey grinned, "cheapest drinks in town too."

"I'm gonna regret this tomorrow," Ryan sighed and put his face in his hands.

The girls started whispering to each other excitedly. Meanwhile Josh, Chad and Sergey started discussing another new experiment they might try on their latest case. Ryan just couldn't stop thinking that his day might still get worse. He had to admit that bumping into Charlie wasn't that bad, she was cute but he was still sure that it wouldn't work out just like his last few attempts to date a girl.

Later that night the girls with Chad and Josh showed up at Sergey and Ryan's house. Sergey was watching TV in the living room ready to go.

"Where's Ry?" Elfie asked.

"Getting ready, he's all nervous we're gonna get him plastered," Sergey grinned wickedly.

The girls sat down Katrina and Heather adjusting their skirts as they sat.

Meanwhile Ryan was in the bathroom already shaved and showered. He was just gelling his hair and thinking of Charlie again.

"What if you just completely wrote off a cute girl that wasn't crazy?" he asked his reflection before hanging his head.

Finally he finished up and left the bathroom. He had put on a long sleeve t-shirt some new jeans and his converse sneakers. He walked into the living room to find his friends playing Rock Band and laughing. He walked further into the room but no one noticed him. He cleared his throat and the few in the back noticed him.

"Hey Ry," Elfie waved at him from her spot on a bean bag chair.

"Were you all waiting for me?" he joked.

"We were but now Heather and Serge are in an intense battle to see who can beat this song," Katrina sighed.

"Don't worry it's just about over," Ryan laughed at his two friends.

Finally Serge got booed off stage and Heather finished off the song winning.

"Boo-yah! Serge you have to buy my drinks tonight," Heather started doing a little victory dance.

"Fine!" Sergey walked towards the front door.

"Are we ready to go then?" Ryan asked.

"Oh Hi Ry! Yep we're ready," Heather waved at him and headed towards the door as well.

The friends all headed out the door, Ryan locking it behind himself. As he started walking he noticed that the whole group had pretty much coupled up. Sergey and Katrina were walking together deep in a conversation. Heather and Chad were walking together discussing music. Josh and Elfie were walking towards the back and Ryan could tell they were discussing a pagan history group they had joined.

At that moment Ryan felt very lonely and found himself thinking again of Charlie. He also idly wondered what it would be like if aforementioned couples would work well as actual couples. He knew for a fact that Sergey had a crush on Katrina but wouldn't pursue her for risk of destroying their friendship. He also knew that Eilfie felt as though Josh was the only friend she had that truly understood her life and beliefs.

Again Ryan shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and kicked at the air. It was only a five minute walk and they were at the bar.

"Well here we are," Sergey called from the front of the group.

Ryan looked up at the bar, it was a little bit run down on the outside but didn't look like it was too bad. The neighborhoods around where Ryan and Sergey lived were fairly decent with a low crime rate. So this bar couldn't be too bad. They walked in and were asked for their IDs and if they wanted to check their coats. They group all showed the girl their IDs and checked their coats for a few dollars a piece. They found a large table and sat down to wait for their waitress.

"I have to admit Serge this place has certain… charm," Ryan smiled at his friend.

"Yeah I know my bars, something about being Russian," Serge smiled back.

"Ryan?" a female voice asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I had to leave the first chapter as a cliffhanger. Hope you like this chapter. Please review!

-C


	2. Night Out

So this story must be ok because as of right now 29 people have read it. Unfortunately only one reviewed, thanks Harbour Master. Read her stories they're amazing.

Please review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan turned to be face to face with Charlie for the second that day.

"Charlie?" Ryan smiled brightly at the girl who was definitely dressed differently.

"Do you work here?" Sergey asked noticing the tight tank top that read 'The Pour House' she had on.

"Yeah what are the odds?" Ryan gave Sergey a look that said 'are you sure she's not a stalker?'

"Sorry can I get you anything to drink?" she asked in a more official tone pulling out a pad and pen from the black half apron she was wearing.

"I'll get a white Russian please," Katrina piped up.

At this Sergey turned to look at her and she winked flirtatiously at him.

The all ordered leaving Ryan for last.

"I'll just have a Corona please," she smiled brightly at him.

Charlie walked away from the table and Ryan turned to watch her in the tight jeans and heeled boots she was wearing. Her hair was all the way down tonight and she was wearing make up. Nothing too heavy but she looked good, even more so than earlier in the day when he saw her.

"Dude is that the girl you bumped into?" Chad asked after watching Ryan for a few minutes.

"Yeah and she looks even hotter tonight," Sergey answered for him.

Ryan noticed the dirty look Katrina shot Sergey and thought to himself, "she likes you dude just make a move."

"Still think she might be a crazy stalker fan?" Heather asked him.

"Not sure," Ryan was still watching her as she brought their drinks back and a second tray with shots on it.

She set them both down and Ryan gave her a questioning look.

As if to answer him she said, "the girls at the bar sent these over," pointing to said girls.

The boys all looked to see a group of very skankily dressed girls waving to them.

"See sometimes stalkers are good," Chad commented and received an elbow to the ribs from Heather who was sitting beside him.

Charlie raised her eyebrows slightly in question. With that they all downed their shots and loaded the glasses back onto the tray for her to take back. Ryan again watched her walk back to the bar. The group of girls stopped her to see what they said and she laughed as she told them. The girls then flipped off their table and left the bar for their own table.

"She's really cute when she laughs," Ryan said to himself quietly.

Unfortunately Sergey heard him, "you should just go talk to her."

Ryan was deep in thought and drained his beer.

"Come on you can go up there and get us a drink," Katrina prodded.

Ryan looked around the table and noticed a few of his friends were also sitting in front of empty glasses.

"Fine again I'm only doing this to get you guys off of my back," he huffed as he got up.

As Ryan walked away Sergey quietly said, "sure you are."

Ryan walked up to the bar right in front of Charlie, "Hi!"

"Hello Ryan is there anything I can do for you?" at this Ryan thought of a few things he would love for her to do for him.

"Yeah can I get another round of drinks?" Ryan smiled his charming smile at her.

"Sure," she said, "you know I can come to the table and take the order, right?"

"I do know that but," he faltered for a moment, "I wanted an excuse to talk to you without my friends listening in."

"Well if you really want to talk I get off in about an hour," she winked at him.

Ryan was starting to get a little excited at the thought of having her alone.

"I will definitely see you in an hour," Ryan winked and took the drinks.

Ryan walked back to the table with a huge smile on his face. As he got back to the table the talking at the table stopped.

"So how was the flirting?" Katrina asked matching Ryan's smile.

"She gets off in an hour," Ryan told them, "we're gonna hang out."

"Score," Sergey and Chad high-fived.

The group continued to down a few more drinks. Suddenly Sergey looked like he had a brilliant idea.

"Hey we should have a party at the house," he smiled at Ryan, "that way if she doesn't want to be totally alone, you'll still be able to hang in a comfortable space."

"I think that's an amazing idea," Ryan smiled at Sergey and made a motion to cheers him.

After quiet a few more drinks on behalf of the rest of the team they were all pretty looped, Ryan a little less than the others, when Charlie walked over to the table.

"Hey, I'm just gonna go change and I'll be back," she smiled at him.

"Ok we'll be out front waiting," he winked at her.

The group got their coats and waited outside. Charlie came around the corner with her hair up and a black coat on.

"Are we all ready to go?" Sergey impatiently asked from the front of the group.

"Yeah," Charlie told him.

"Well I can't let a beautiful woman walk alone," Ryan offered her arm with a grin.

"Thank you kindly sir," she said in a fake southern accent curtseying.

The both laughed at this. They walked arm in arm for a while before Charlie turned towards him.

"So how far away is your house?"

"It's only about another five minutes of walking," he explained.

"Good my feet are killing me," she laughed.

Ryan stared at her for a little while as she laughed.

"You probably could've drove, you didn't have to walk with us," Ryan now felt bad for making her walk.

"No I had a few shots before I left so that I could catch up to you guys," she smiled.

They heard a loud squeal and some giggling. They looked ahead to see Chad giving Heather a piggy back.

"Wee!" she screamed.

"Well your friends are definitely nice," she laughed.

They made it back to the house in what seemed like record time for walking drunk. Sergey fumbled with his keys before finding the house key and unlocking the door.

"Welcome to our humble abode," he announced arms outstretch showing off their house.

"Wow it's nice in here," she smiled at Ryan.

Suddenly the sound of paws on linoleum could be heard and Xander came bounding around the corner and right for the new comer. She crouched down and he started licking her and whining. She petted him enthusiastically. Ryan also bent down slightly worried that this might offend Charlie.

"Oh he's so cute," she cooed, "what's his name?"

"Told you he got the dog as a chick magnet," Heather remarked a little too loudly.

Ryan shot her a look that told her to be quiet before turning back to a laughing Charlie, "his names Xander."

"Like off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" she asked.

"Exactly, you are one of the only people to get it," Ryan smirked at the thought.

"I'm totally going to beet you this time," Sergey was calling from the living room.

Ryan and Charlie headed towards all the commotion. Sergey and Heather were yet again facing off at Rock Band. Serge had one of the girl's head bands on his head looking like something out of Karate Kid.

"He's a tad competitive," Ryan explained for her.

They watched for a while as Heather and Sergey battled back and forth.

"Hey can we go somewhere a little quieter?" Charlie looked at him not with lust but with interest.

Ryan pulled her towards the bedroom and only Katrina seemed to notice they left. Everyone else was too interested in the current battle before them.

Meanwhile back in the room….

Ryan and Charlie were sitting on the edge of Ryan's bed. Ryan had brought out a bottle of rum, some glasses and a bottle of Coca-Cola.

"Drink?" he motioned to the supplies he just pulled out.

"How about a few shots?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

After about an hour they had passed the bottle back and forth many times and it was drained. The second bottle was halfway gone in no time flat. After that was gone they were both extremely drunk and laying on the bed beside each other giggling. She sat up rapidly and Ryan followed suit.

"What is it?" he asked in concern.

"Ryan I don't normally do this," she paused, "but…."

She leaned in and kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

-C


	3. A Morning Filled with Surprises

So I knew this story is at least peaked some interest as 20 people read the last chapter but only Harbor Master reviewed. Thanks again. This chapter is kinda filler and I tried to add in more humor. Didn't know I was good at humor until I read Harbor Master's review.

Please Review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Morning Filled with Surprises**

His alarm was ringing, "I guess I did remember to set it," he thought to himself.

He opened his eyes to find he was sleeping on the floor, he looked over to find Charlie sleeping in his bed. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before and her hair was only half in her ponytail by now. He looked her over with his now sober eyes. She had on skinny jeans and a tight bright red t-shirt. He noticed that her make up was smudge all over under her eyes. She was smiling in her sleep and he noticed she had dimples. She looked more gorgeous now than when she was all done up at the bar.

"I better wake her up," he told himself.

He shook her a few times gently and she opened her surprised green eyes.

"Ryan?" she asked groggily.

Then it hit her where she was and she started looking panicked.

"Wait I slept over? Did we do anything? What happened last night?" she was freaked out.

"Nothing happened. You tried to kiss me and then passed out," she didn't look less freaked out, "I tucked you into my bed and I slept on the floor."

"I tried to kiss you?" she asked blushing deeply.

"Yeah and I wasn't complaining," he smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Really?" she seemed shocked.

Ryan got off the floor and sat beside her on the bed. When she turned to look at him his face was soft but his dark eyes were smoldering. She leaned in then and kissed him. The kiss was soft and neither deepened it because they both wanted to get to know each other more before they went there.

"See that wasn't too bad," he laughed and she whacked him with a pillow.

"So why did you wake me again?" she asked him with a soft smile on her face, barely showing her dimples.

"Well we all have to get going on a..." he paused, explaining his job was for another day, "trip and I thought that maybe you didn't want to get bugged for sneaking out after I wake the others."

"Thank you," she sighed, "don't really want to explain to your friends what happened last night."

"Yeah that's between you and me," he smiled.

She liked that he wasn't a bragger, "well when can I see you again?"

"I get back on Sunday, you can call me then," he held out his hand for her phone.

"Is there any way I can steal some clothing. Mine smell like rum," she smiled hopefully while handing over her phone.

"Sure take whatever will fit you. Although considering you're about a foot shorter than me you might not find any pants."

"Anything would help," she told him as she went through a pile of clean clothes in a laundry hamper.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to have ended up with my book would you?" he asked still watching her search for some clothing.

"I actually think I did," she thought, "I thought that I had an extra book but I was in such a rush yesterday I didn't even check."

She laughed, shaking her head at how brainless she could be sometimes.

"So did you find something?" he asked as she held up one of his t-shirts and a hoodie.

"Yep and I promise you can have them back when you get home from your trip," she told him.

She stared at him for a while, "what?" he asked.

"Are you going to at least turn around so I can change?" she asked.

Ryan started blushing profusely, "yeah sorry I'll just be outside the door, no worries."

She laughed at how uncomfortable he looked at the moment. He kind of had that look on his face like he wished she hadn't asked but she knew that he wasn't that way. At least the little she knew about him dictated that he was a gentleman. Ryan waited outside in the hallway for her to change. What he didn't expect was Xander to come running from Sergey's room right for him. He stopped the dog and petted him trying to keep him quiet. He could kind of see into Sergey's room from here and grinned from ear to ear at what he saw. Sergey was passed out on the floor a lot like he had been earlier while Katrina slept in his bed with her hand hanging down touching Sergey's face. He could also tell that Sergey had a huge smile on his face and knew what he was probably dreaming about. He laughed silently at his two friends.

"You can come back in," she said quietly from the other side of the door.

He opened the door letting Xander in first and then himself.

"Well hello Xander," Charlie crouched down to pet him again.

She kissed the side of the dog's head and scratched a spot behind his ears that not many people knew about but sent the dog into a very calm state.

"Hey why don't you stop by my place when you get back?" she asked still petting the dog, "we can hang out or something."

"I think I'd really like that," he smiled a crooked smile at her.

"Well I'm in Anderson Hall floor 2 dorm 4. My name's on the door," she explained.

"I will definitely be there as long as we don't end up coming in too late."

She stood up then and they both quietly snuck to the door of the house. When she got there she put her coat and shoes on. Ryan was leaning against the wall but when he noticed her ready to go he stood up straight and made to kiss her on the cheek. She turned so he kissed her on the lips. This kiss was a little longer but just as soft as their first. Then he hugged her and bid her goodbye.

Thinking he had escaped detection he walked towards the kitchen planning on making some breakfast before waking the rest of the team up.

"Was that Charlie I just seen sneaking out of here?" Elfie asked him from her spot on the couch.

"Yeah," he smiled, "but nothing happened last night we just passed out. Me on the floor and her in the bed."

"What a gentlemanly thing for you to do. Sleep on the floor," Elfie smiled proudly at one of her oldest friends.

"Well it's not like I'm a slut or anything," he commented off-handly.

"Who doesn't think they're a slut?" Sergey walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Ryan isn't a slut because he didn't sleep with Charlie last night," Elfie explained.

"You didn't?" Sergey seemed confused.

"No we just talked and then passed out," Ryan explained again.

"But Kat said that you pretty much dragged her to your room. We just assumed," Sergey scratched his head in wonder.

"Didn't you know that when you assume you make and ass out of you and me?" Ryan scolded him jokingly.

"Well thanks Ry. I feel so loved right now, I'm going to go cry in my corner now," Sergey fake pouted.

"Anyways…" Elfie laughed at the exchange between the friends, "maybe we should wake the others before we're late."

"Yeah that's probably a good plan," Ryan looked into the living room to see three members of PRS still passed out.

"I'll go wake up Kat," Sergey offered.

"Speaking of being dragged to the room," Elfie smiled, "what happened to you two last night?"

"Nothing," he snapped going bright crimson, "we're just friends ok."

Ryan noticed the hurt in his voice and shot Elfie a warning look. She didn't say anymore as Sergey sulked off to his room to wake up Katrina.

"It's extremely obvious that they both like each other why doesn't one of them just make a move?" Elfie asked Ryan.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed," he laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review

-C


	4. Bruises

You like me, you really like me! Sorry just seemed the right moment for that. I want to thank Harbour Master again, jennyb4, Aria DeLoncray and jennylynncm13 for reviewing.

Please continue to review and those who haven't (and there's lots of you) please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about twenty minutes the rest of the team was up and headed to the respective homes to pack quickly before they had to leave.

"I'm glad this case is a short drive away," Ryan remarked to Sergey.

"Yeah I don't think a long car ride today would have been a good plan," Sergey was holding his head in pain while searching for some painkillers.

"The advil is above the sink in the bathroom," Ryan told him.

"Right, duh!" Sergey called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Sergey came back looking like he felt a little better, but only because he knew he had taken the advil not because it actually had kicked.

"Are you all packed?" Sergey asked him.

"Yeah I packed yesterday before we went out," Ryan explained.

"Me too," Sergey grinned, "aren't we the smart and devilishly handsome ones?"

Ryan just laughed at his best friend as he posed showing off his muscles.

"Sometimes I wonder what you grew up like in Russia," he shook his head.

"Well we should go pick up the others, eh?" Sergey headed for his room.

"Yeah grab your stuff and we'll get going," Ryan directed.

About an hour later they were all in the van or in Chad's SUV headed for the case. Ryan, Sergey, Katrina, Elfie and Josh were all in the van while Heather and Chad were in his SUV.

"So are you gonna see Charlie again?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah we heard she snuck out of your room early this morning," Josh smirked at his friend.

"Does anything ever stay secret in this group?" Ryan rubbed his hand over his face from his spot in the passenger seat.

"No," the whole group said at the same time.

"Fine," Ryan pouted, "yes I'm going to see her again. I'm supposed to go to her dorm when we get back."

"Are you going to take her on a real date?" Elfie asked him.

"What is this 20 questions?" Sergey remarked from the driver's seat.

There was an awkward laugh from the entire group.

"I don't know where to take her on a date. It has to be nice but not so expensive it seems like I'm trying to hard," Ryan sighed.

"What about McDonalds?" Sergey piped up.

Everyone deadpanned at his suggestion.

"What?" he asked them after their looks.

"Are you serious Serge?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I've taken plenty of first dates there," he explained casually.

"Maybe that's why you don't get second dates," Josh laughed.

"Yeah I wouldn't call you back after that," Katrina giggled at her friend who was now blushing very deeply, "I think I would cross the street to purposely avoid you."

By now everyone in the van, other than Sergey, were laughing extremely hard.

"You guys are not nice at all. I'm going to go find a corner and cry in it," Sergey had a huge pout on.

They rode in silence for a while.

"So would Red Lobster be a better choice?" Ryan asked.

"Much better," Elfie spoke up, "as long as she's not a vegetarian."

"Maybe I should just ask her where she wants to go?" Ryan finally decided.

"I think that might be a safe bet," Josh agreed.

The rest of their case and the weekend went as planned. The team mostly slept on the way home. Ryan and Sergey dropped off the others and headed back to the house.

"So are you nervous?" Sergey asked him as they were sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, actually I'm the most nervous I've been for a date in a long time," Ryan told him.

"Well at least you know for sure she likes you," Sergey smiled at his friend.

"It's the first time that I've actually not wanted to tell a girl what I do for a living on the first date," Ryan looked ashamed at this.

"Listen man," Sergey looked at his friend seriously, "if you don't wanna tell her right away don't. The team isn't going to be disappointed in you for it."  
Ryan thanked Sergey silently.

"Well I better go get ready," Ryan left the room to go have a shower, shave and change clothes.

"Good luck dude," Sergey gave him the thumbs up.

Ryan walked away laughing to himself. Ryan had a long shower and when he cleared the mirror he checked his appearance. He rubbed his hand over his face noticing how tired his eyes looked at the moment. They always looked like that after a weekend of investigating. This weekend's case wasn't a really touch one. Just a disgruntled spirit, no demonic forces involved. That always made for an easier weekend.

He started to wonder what Charlie had done this weekend. Had she worked? Maybe she went out with some friends? He wondered what she would wear.

Ryan shaved his face as quickly as he could manage. Then he brushed his teeth and did his hair. He checked himself out in the mirror; he noticed that he was starting to get a little thinner in his face, he wondered if this was from exhaustion or the fact that he was eating healthier. Either way he liked the way he looked these days, other than the tired eyes of course.

He finally left the bathroom and heading to his room. He had his towel around his waist and his clothes under his arm. Suddenly he heard a small click; he turned around to find Sergey with his camera at the ready. Unfortunately Sergey quickly took another picture.

"SERGE!" Ryan bellowed in his baritone voice and ran after him.

Ryan had Sergey trapped in the corner and Xander was running around crazy like he was on a sugar rush.

"You better delete those now," Ryan was yelling as Sergey continued to snap pictures of him.

"What are you going to do? Huh?" Sergey asked, "cry about it?"

"No I'm going to post extremely embarrassing pictures I have of you up on the PRS MySpace page."

With that Sergey stopped taking pictures of Ryan immediately.

"I promise to delete them," Sergey stalked back to his own room.

Ryan went back to his room to change and noticed that he was already late for picking up Charlie. He searched through his clothes as quickly as he could manage but was still having a hard time finding just the right thing to wear. After about fifteen minutes he settled on a nice pair of dark jeans, a black and white pin striped dress shirt and some black dress shoes. He sprayed himself with cologne then smelled himself cautiously.

"Shit! I put on too much cologne," Ryan grabbed his towel and scrubbed at the spot on his neck he had sprayed.

Finally he gave up trying to dim the smell. He put on his silver cross and his PRS ring. Then he stood in front of the mirror and made sure he looked ok.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked his reflection, "she's just a cute girl."

With that he frowned at his reflection and left. It was a fifteen minute drive to the dorm and he knew she'd be mad for making her wait, whether she was ready or not.

"Come on Buell not all girls are like that," he told himself.

He was talking to himself allot these days he noticed. He finally pulled in front of the dorm building and parked. He remembered that Charlie lived on the top floor of the building. The tall ten story building loomed in front of him. He walked into the lobby/mail pick-up and went straight for the elevator. On it read a sign that said "Sorry for the inconvenience this elevator is closed for maintenance".

"This is the most trouble I've had getting to a date," Ryan complained.

He looked around finally spotting the entrance for the staircase. He ran as hard as he could up all the flights of stairs. He finally found Charlie's door and knocked on it. Charlie opened the door and peeked on side of her face out.

"Ryan what happened to you?" she asked concerned.

"I know, I know, I'm late but I promise I have a good excuse," he paused trying to catch his breath, "several actually."

"No I meant the whole sweating profusely and out of breath thing," she laughed.

"That would be why I'm late," he said and thanked God he had put on too much cologne, at least he wouldn't smell like sweat that way.

"Well why don't you come in?" she offered stepping back to allow him in.

Ryan walked into the small dorm noticing that her room mate was laying on her bed reading. It was then that Ryan got a good look at Charlie, she had a huge black eye on her left eye. She was in sweat pants and his sweater. Charlie handed him his book and t-shirt.

"I feel really bad Ryan but I don't think I'm going to be able to go out tonight," she looked down at her feet and shuffled them.

Ryan walked right in front of her and reached up to her face. He put his hand on the side of her face and lightly ran his thumb across the bruise. She winced at the pain and Ryan was immediately worried.

"What happened Charlie?" he asked and forced her to look at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

-C


	5. He's the Star!

I made this a little longer as I'm starting to get more reviews. Thanks again to HB, jennylynncm13 and jennyb4. Also thanks to 80sStar for reviewing. I had to add in at least one wink HB so I hope you won't get a cramp.

Please review if you like it or even if you don't

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**He's the Star!**

Charlie turned her head away pulling her face from Ryan's grip, "it was nothing."

"Come on, it's obviously a bad bruise," Ryan watched her, "tell me what happened."

Ryan continued to watch Charlie as she fidgeted nervously. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear and started to chew on her thumb nail. She couldn't look Ryan in the face.

"It's just a really embarrassing story," she told him already blushing deeply.

Ryan noticed how young she looked right at the moment and thought to himself, "I really have to ask her how old she is."

After about five minutes of Ryan's piercing stare Charlie finally spoke again, "I was playing with my little brother Trevor in the backyard at my Mom's. We were playing tag and I tripped. There was a large round rock on the ground and I happened to hit my face on it."

Charlie gave him a very large exaggerated shrug and smiled shyly at him.

"Ok," Ryan smiled, "that wasn't so bad now was it?"

They stood like that for a while Ryan watching her and Charlie shyly shuffling her feet. She figured if she didn't look Ryan in the eye he wouldn't stare at her bruise anymore, unfortunately her plan wasn't working. Ryan grabbed her hand gently and tugged on it.

"Are we going out or what?" he smiled handsomely at her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she quietly told him.

"Why not?" he kept his smile on.

"I don't want people staring at me thinking you're my abusive boyfriend or something," Ryan actually laughed at this.

"I'm serious Ryan," she looked him in the eye this time and Ryan could tell there was truth in her words.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop but I can cover that up for you Charlie," her room mate finally spoke in a quiet voice.

"Cleo can you really fix this?" she asked pointing to her bruise.

"What do you think I'm here for?" she asked getting a little braver.

"Sorry I don't think we've met yet," Ryan stuck out his hand to her.

"Well I'm Cleo Marie the room mate slash friend slash theatre make up student," she smiled at him and took his hand shaking it strongly.

"Well I'm Ryan Buell date slash friend slash broadcasting student."

"Wait Ryan Buell?" Cleo was getting all excited, "THE RYAN BUELL!"

"Oh great another fan," Ryan thought to himself.

"I don't get it," Charlie's green eyes and her face both looked extremely confused.

"You know that Paranormal State show I talk about all the time?" at this Charlie shook her head yes.

"He's the star!" Charlie turned on Ryan surprise on her face, "I didn't recognize him 'til he introduced himself."

"Ok," Charlie still wasn't sure, "you know I don't watch TV

"You're dating a celebrity!" Cleo 'squeed'.

"Um Cleo I think it's ok," Charlie tried calming down her friend who was now staring openly at Ryan.

"Ryan can you give me fifteen minutes. Maybe go visit Kat or something," Charlie pleaded with her eyes to excuse her friend.

"Yeah I'll go do that," he smiled at them, "goodbye for now my ladies."

With that Ryan fake bowed and left the room. He could still hear Cleo screaming and shook his head laughing all the way to Katrina's room.

As soon as she was sure he'd be out of earshot Charlie turned on her friend, "are you absolutely insane?!"

"Sorry," Cleo was blushing, "I've never met a real celebrity before."

"You couldn't have given me a heads up when I was describing him earlier?" Charlie sighed frustrated with her friend.

"I didn't know just from the description," Cleo started literally groveling, "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you as long as you can really fix my face," Charlie again pointed to the bruise in question.

"Well first put on the shirt you're going to wear so you don't wreck the make up pulling your shirt over your head," Cleo ordered.

Charlie went to her closet and picked out a cute purple tank top that would show off a little cleavage but not too much. She put it on and looked down at her arm and noticed there was a rather large bruise that slightly looked like a hand print.

"Um Cleo?" Charlie called from their bathroom.

"Yeah?" Cleo looked up from her case.

"Can you fix this too?" she walked out pointing to her arm.

"I thought you said you fell?" Cleo looked at her suspiciously.

"I did," Charlie started to explain, "I had a rough customer on Friday night."

"Fine I'll do it," Cleo brought her case into the bathroom, "this will be our secret."

She winked at Charlie and smiled up at her.

Meanwhile at Katrina's

Katrina was sitting on a bean bag chair on her laptop when she heard a knock at the door. She put her laptop on her bed and walked to the door. She opened it surprised to find Ryan standing in the hallway a sad smile on his face.

"Hey Kat," he smiled at her.

"Hi Ryan! What's up?" she gestures for him to come in.

"Did you know that Charlie lives down the hall?" Ryan asked her.

"Really? Huh," Katrina shrugged.

"Yeah her room mate is taking Theatre Make Up maybe you know her," Ryan suggested, "her name is Cleo."

Suddenly Katrina got a look of realization on her face, "that's where I've seen Charlie before."

Katrina and Ryan looked at each other for a while. Ryan looked upset and was shuffling his feet nervously.

"What's wrong?" Katrina asked him.

Ryan explained Charlie's bruise and how he met Cleo.

"I'm worried about her," Ryan sighed, "I don't really believe her story but I don't want to push it. We don't know each other enough to air our dirty little secrets yet."

"Unfortunately though you're eventually going to have to talk about it," Katrina returned Ryan's sigh, "if she's in trouble you're gonna want to help her. That's just who you are Ryan."

"I know," he put his head in his hands, "I just didn't want her to know about PRS yet either."  
He faced Katrina looking slightly ashamed, "Ryan we're not going to be mad at you if that's your decision. It's up to you to share your story."

"I just wanted to get to know her before she got to know about the show," he paused, "you know make sure she's not just into me for the show."

Katrina nodded and Ryan could tell she felt the same way, "we don't always have to tell people right away. I mean she genuinely didn't seem to know about it so it's safe to say she's into you for reasons other than the show. Like the fact that she thinks your hot and your personality."  
Katrina playfully punched Ryan in the shoulder. Ryan still looked a little upset but she could tell he felt as though a weight was lifted off of him. Suddenly Ryan's phone started to beep telling him he had a text message.

He flipped open his phone reading, "I'm ready to go whenever you are, Mr. Buell." Ryan laughed to himself and got a huge smile on his face.

"I take it that's Charlie," Katrina said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Yeah sorry I couldn't visit longer," Ryan got up and headed for the door.

"Listen Ryan just have a good time," Katrina patted him on the shoulder, "don't be an investigator tonight, be Casanova."

Ryan gave her a very mischievous grin, "I'll definitely try."

With that Ryan swooped out of the room and down the hall. Katrina stuck her head out of the door to watch the couple. He watched Charlie walk out of the door and Ryan offer his arm. Charlie turned around feeling as though she was being watch and spotted Katrina. She waved lightly and Katrina sent her a big thumbs up to which Charlie laughed.

"What was that?" Ryan asked her turning to look where she was looking but Katrina had ducked back into her room.

"Nothing," Charlie was still laughing.

"You look amazing," Ryan smiled down at her.

She had pulled up bits of her hair into a messy but elegant bun. Cleo had given her a soft but sexy smoky eye and lots of lip gloss. She was wearing a pair of nice dress jeans and a pair of black high heels.

"Thanks I hope we don't plan on doing a lot of walking though," she pointed to her heels.

"No I was think dinner and a movie," Ryan explained and squeezed her arm lightly.

"I think that sounds perfect," she returned the squeeze and the smile.

The went down and got in Ryan's SUV. Ryan immediately switch on his ipod, Sergey had downloaded what he had called 'mood' music and 'chick' music. Suddenly "Love Story" by Taylor Swift came on. Charlie was humming along with the music.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone," Charlie sang along.

She kept singing, Ryan was watching her out of the corner of her eyes. She had her eyes closed and was smiling as she sang. Finally the song ended and she realized that he was watching her.

"What?" she asked and blushed.

"You have an amazing voice," Ryan was still smiling.

"Thank you," she blushed deeper.

"Are you majoring in music?" Ryan asked her.

"No," she frowned, "I'm taking Education. I want to be a teacher."

"Well maybe you can be a music teacher," he offered.

"I really do want to pursue music but it's just not practical," she frowned even deeper.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to bring up anything to kill the mood," Ryan offered.

"It's ok," she smiled, "maybe someday I'll sing to you without the ipod."

"I'd really like that," he smiled back.

Ryan drove for what seemed like forever.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise," he smiled mischievously.

"Well I like surprises and I love that smile," she told him.

"Then this evening is just going to get better," he winked at her.

"Ryan you better not have gone out of the way to do this," Charlie felt bad, "this is only the first date."  
There was a silence between them for a while.

"You know if this is too good you won't be able to out do it for the second date," a huge smile spread on her face.

"Well I'll keep that in mind," with that Ryan pulled the vehicle onto a back road.

They drove for a little bit until the scene of their date unfolded.

"Ryan," she sighed and put her hands to her mouth.

Ryan just smiled and pulled the SUV to a stop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

-C


	6. The Date

The writing bug bit me today. This will be the last update 'til Monday probably. Thanks HB for reviewing. Nobody else got the chance yet. Please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Date**

Ryan got out and walked around to Charlie's side of the car. Charlie's mouth was wide open as she stared at a beautiful gazebo with twinkle lights and candles everywhere. Ryan opens her door and offers his hand bowing slightly.

"Is the restaurant to your liking madam?" he smiles seductively at her.

"I don't think I've ever been to a nicer restaurant in my life," Charlie was still in shock.

Ryan took her arm and guided her over to the gazebo. He had but lanterns with candles in them along the path. He walked her up the steps and pulled out her chair. In front of them was a table with a white table clothe, candles, plates covered to keep them warm and a single red rose. Ryan put the ipod on some speakers and pressed play.

"Ryan how did you do all of this?" she was looking around.

"Lets just say I have some amazing friends," he sat in his chair across from her.

Charlie just couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"So are you excited to see what's for supper?" Ryan raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Sure but I don't know how you can top all of this," Charlie smiled at him genuinely.

Ryan pulled off the cover on the plate in front of her to show a selection of McDonalds. Charlie laughed really hard at that.

"Sergey's suggestion," he explained laughing himself.

"Well nothing beats the good ol' favourites," Charlie smiled at him.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got you everything," he explained now looking nervous.

She grabbed a chicken nugget and a container of honey mustard, "this is perfect."

He let out a sigh of relief, "good that leaves me a cheeseburger."

Ryan reached over and grabbed the burger from her plate opening his up showing a huge tray of fries.

"You got all meals?" she laughed at him.

"You should have seen the girl at McDonalds face when I ordered," he laughed with her.

"Do I get a drink sir?" she asked.

"Yes that's what I forget to open," Ryan got up and went to a cooler hiding behind the table.

He pulled out a bottle of red wine, "wow McDonalds and wine I think that's a first."

"Nothing but high class for us," Ryan smirked.

He poured her a glass of wine in the fancy wine glasses that he was sure Heather or Katrina brought.

"To us," he cheersed her.

"To us," she agreed lightly clanging her wine glass to his.

They both took a healthy sip of their wine, "so what other dark secrets are you hiding?"

"Now Ryan is that really an appropriate first date question?" she laughed at him.

"No but I thought it would at least get a reaction from you."

Charlie was transfixed on his face tonight. He had these amazing dimples that only came out when he was smiling a truly large and happy smile. His eyes looked tired but not from partying too much more like he stressed out too much and that made her think that he must care about allot of people. She smiled to herself.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry just admiring your amazingness," she winked at him.

"Really? Wow! I had no idea I was so 'amazing'," he laughed.

"Great now I just made your ego huge," she joined his laugh.

"I don't think there's any risk of making it any bigger than it got when you said you'd go on a date with me," he shyly smiled at her.

"Well I am an amazing catch," she looked at him seriously until they broke out laughing again.

They finished their supper a little while later.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Charlie asked sitting back in her chair drinking her fourth glass of wine.

"The movie I promised," Ryan got up and offered her his hand.

She slipped her hand into his, "I like the feeling of him holding my hand. I wonder what it would feel like for him to hold my body next to his," she thought.

Ryan led her over to the SUV which had been backed up in front of a shed with a sheet covering its side. He opened up the hatch and there was tons of pillows and a blanket back there. Charlie even spied another bottle of wine.

"Wow," she exclaimed.

She walked to the SUV and tried to get in but her legs were too short. Ryan came to stand in front of her and wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up setting her on the edge of the tailgate. He was standing really close, Charlie put her arms around his neck and was tempted to kiss him but she started blushing and looked away. Once she was situated in the trunk Ryan went and turned on the projector. Gone with the Wind started playing.

"You remembered?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"What could be more romantic?" he asked, shrugging like it was the typical for a date.

"Ryan Buell do you do this for all your dates?" she asked suspicious.

"No," he smiled, "just you."

He got into the trunk with her and sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They watch the movie then Ryan heads back to the gazebo and puts some music on.

"May I have this dance miss?" he asks putting on arm behind his back and bowing over the other which is extended towards Charlie with the palm upwards.

"Why yes sir you may," she says in a fake southern accent.

Ryan laughs at this and pulls her down and towards his body. He places his hands on the small of her back and she puts hers on the back of his neck. They slowly sway together to the music when they hear the sound of thunder.

"Ryan we should go it's going to rain," she cries out, "and my feet are killing me."

"Haven't you ever wanted to dance in the rain," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Fine," she fake pouts but kicks off her shoes.

They keep going this way when Charlie feels the first few drops on her nose. She giggles loudly.

"That tickles," she exclaims and Ryan joins her in laughing.

"It's just going to be a little rain don't worry about it," Ryan tells her completely transfixed with her.

She was biting her bottom lip trying not to laugh. Ryan couldn't stand it anymore and he leans in and kisses her. He only intended to give her a light kiss on the lips until she deepened it herself. Ryan let his tongue dance with her's for a while until the rain started pouring. He wasn't sure how long they'd been standing there. But they had stopped dancing and time seemed to have slowed down. They parted and stared at each other for a moment.

"Wow," he whispered.

She leaned back up kissing him passionately. Ryan squeezed her tighter to himself. He could feel that her nipples were hard and he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the kiss. He lifted her up to get better access to deepen the kiss even more. She hugged his neck even tighter.

"Wrap your legs around me," he whispered into her ear with his sweet hot breath.

She nodded her head and did as instructed. He carried her over to the SUV laying her down on the pillows. He went to go undo her pants when she grabbed his hands. They were both breathing extremely heavily.

"Ryan I'm sorry," she bit her lips again and it was driving him crazy, "I'm just not ready for this."

She looked sad to be saying no but Ryan told her, "hey no pressure."

They layed in the back of the SUV for what seemed like forever. At some point she fell asleep. Ryan assumed she had worked late lots this week. Ryan thought about waking her up but then thought he felt really tired too. He'd just close his eyes for a little bit then he'd wake her up and they'd go home.

Charlie opened her eyes to the bright sunlight and the smell of fresh rain. She looked around realizing it was the next morning and she was still laying in the SUV. She looked around to find Ryan gone, he must be cleaning up or something. She crawled out of the trunk and looked around. He was sitting on a chair overlooking the small stream on the other side of the shed. She walked up behind him wrapping her arms around him and splaying her hands on his chest.

"Morning sunshine," she smiled and kissed the side of his neck.

Ryan shrugged out of her arms and walked back towards the SUV in an apparent move to finish cleaning up. She followed him.

"Are you mad because I wouldn't sleep with you on the first date?" she asked frustrated with his mixed signals.

"No," he turned on her fire in his eyes and pointed at her arm, "when were you going to tell me about that?"

"Listen Ryan I can explain," he raised a single eyebrow, "well actually I can't but please."

She pleaded as he turned around dismissively.

"Please it won't happen again just give me a second chance," she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm taking you home. I already missed first class, I'm not going to waste anymore time on this if you can't be honest with me," he was pissed to say the least.

"Come on Ryan, it's just a bruise," she yelled now she was the angry one.

"Yeah a bruise in the shape of a hand," he yelled back.

"Ryan please don't leave," she sounded like a little girl pleading with their parents not to leave for the night.

"Just get in the car," he pointed at the car.

"Fine!"

She got in and they rode in silence until her building.

"If you ever feel like apologizing you know how to get a hold of me," she told him before slamming his door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review,

-C


	7. Make Up?

So this chapter is long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The more reviews I get for this chapter the longer the next one will be. I'm getting to explanations but still more to happen before everything is revealed.

Please review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Make Up?**

Charlie was so mad she pretty much stomped her way to the elevator. She had her head down when it opened and ended up bumping into someone. She turned around to apologize to find Katrina staring at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Katrina," she told her.

"It's ok," Katrina went to turn when she noticed just how upset Charlie was, "are you alright?"

Charlie could feel that she was going to start crying if she didn't leave, "yeah I'll be fine."

The elevator doors shut before Katrina could push it any further. Once Charlie was alone in the elevator she let a few tears fall. She knew if she broke down here she wouldn't be able to make it to her room. Charlie pretty much ran to her dorm, unlocking it as quickly as she could. She locked the door behind her and flopped down on her bed. It didn't take long 'til the tears came and no matter what she did she couldn't stop them. The door opened and closed again but she didn't care. Someone kneeled down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Cleo asked quietly.

To answer Charlie just pointed at her bruise which was now completely visible as the make up had been washed and smudged away.

"Oh sweetie I didn't think of using waterproof. I'm so sorry. Did you tell him?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Charlie just shook her head and covered her face with her pillow. Cleo got up off the floor and crossed the room to her bed. The sound of a drawer opening could be heard and then Cleo was back beside her. Charlie felt some tissue being pushed into her hand. She sat up and wiped roughly at her face.

"I can't tell him. He won't understand," she hiccupped.

"If he truly cares he will," Cleo rubbed her back.

"He's never going to call me back," Charlie shook her head sadly.

"Just give him some time," Cleo told her.

Charlie looked over at the clock noticing it was already late afternoon.

"So are you going to tell me what happened before the fight?" Cleo asked smiling.

"He set up this amazing gazebo in the country," Charlie was smiling, "we watched Gone with the Wind on an old project. Then we danced and kissed in the rain."

"Sound like something right of a romance movie," Cleo smiled sitting down at her vanity.

"Yeah," Charlie was zoning out on the window.

"Are you working with me tonight?" she asked Charlie.

"Yeah I switched with Maggie," Charlie told her still not totally present mentally.

"Do you want me to cover those up for you before your shift?" this woke Charlie up.

"Yeah it probably would be a good idea," she sadly looked back at her arm.

"Ok well sit down," Cleo got up and pushed Charlie down on the chair.

"Ryan you home?" Katrina walked in the front door.

"Yeah I'm in here," Ryan called from the living room.

Katrina walked in to find him sitting on the couch, his laptop in front of him and his headphones only over one ear. He looked just as upset as Charlie had. Katrina sat down on the recliner that was across from Ryan. Sergey waked by and waved.

"What's up?" he asked still not looking up.

"Just making sure you're ok," she told him, "I seen Charlie."

At that Ryan looked up looking slightly angry, "did she tell you what happened?"

"No but I figured if she was upset then so were you," Katrina explained.

Sergey walked into the small kitchen off the living room, "tell him to call her. He doesn't believe me."

"Serge she lied to me not the other way around," Ryan told him anger evident in his voice.

"Woah she lied to you?" Katrina asked him trying to catch up.

"Yeah she had another bruise," he laid his hand over his upper arm, "a hand print right here."

"I'm sure there's a good reason for it," Sergey told him sitting down beside him.

"People who are abused don't tell anyone out of fear," Katrina told him sounding like she was quoting a psychology textbook.

Ryan tried to go back to his work and ignore them.

"Ryan I know how much you care but the best thing you can do for her right now is be there," Sergey wisely told him.

"I know but you guys know me I just can't leave it at that," Ryan closed his laptop.

"She'll tell you when she's ready," Katrina prompted him.

"I know, I totally over reacted to it all," Ryan sadly admitted.

"I think she'll understand," Sergey pushed him again.

"Fine I'll call her but I don't know if she'll even answer," Ryan pulled out his phone.

Just as he was going to flip it open and call her his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it read Charlie. He smiled instantly.

"He's totally in love," Sergey whispered to Katrina.

Katrina giggled as Ryan sent Sergey a glare.

"Hello," Ryan said to the phone.

"Hey Ryan I was wondering if we could talk?" she still sounded upset.

"Sure. When and where?" his smile was growing and the dimples were coming out.

"I work tonight," she started, "my break is at 8. We can have some supper."

"I'd like that," Ryan told her.

"I'll see you then," Ryan could tell by her voice that she was smiling.

"I can't wait," she excitedly told him.

"Bye," Ryan smiled again.

"Bye," with that Charlie hung up.

Sergey and Katrina watched their friend out of the corner of their eyes while having a quiet conversation to themselves. Ryan was just looking down at his phone smiling. Suddenly a look of realization dawned on his face and he ran to his room

"What was that all about?" Katrina asked Sergey.

Sergey just gave her a very exaggerated shrug. The both sat on the couch for a few more minutes before they gave each other a look and made their way towards Ryan's room. There were clothes flying out the door as though he was digging through all of his clothes. Katrina walked into the doorway and Ryan was so intent on what he was doing he threw a few shirts right at her.

"Um… Ryan..," Katrina paused after getting his attention, "what are you doing?"

"ShewantstoseemeandIhavenothingtowear," he said so fast there were no pauses between the words.

"Ok dude I didn't even understand that," Sergey laughed.

"Sorry," he stopped catching his breath slightly, "Charlie wants me to come see her and I have nothing to wear."

"Why can't you wear what you normally wear?" Katrina was slightly confused.

"Because the better I look tonight the more likely she'll be to forgive me," he looked a little panicked.

"Wow he must really like her," Sergey whispered to Katrina.

Katrina just nodded her head.

"Ok well how can we help?" Sergey asked him.

"Find something for me to wear," Ryan sounded so desperate.

"Well what about this?" Sergey held up a wife-beater tank top and some baggy black jeans.

Katrina giggled, "Why do you even own those Eminem?"

"I went through a phase ok?" Ryan frowned shaking his head 'no'.

"You said she's an old school romantic, right?" Katrina asked and Ryan shook his head 'yes', "what about a suit?"

Ryan gave her a look that said, 'are you serious?'

"What wrong with a suit?" Katrina had a hint of dejection in her voice.

"She's going to be in her work outfit and I'll be in a suit. Everyone's going to be staring at me," Ryan blushed in anticipation.

"Eureka! I've got it!" Sergey called out holding up an outfit for the other two.

Katrina and Ryan both gave him huge smiled and at the same time set, "Yes!"

Charlie's feet were hurting already and it was only a few hours into her shift. She looked around the bar noticing it had died down since the supper and happy hours were now over. She cleared a table walking the tray over to the bar. She walked around behind the bar and grabbed her pad out of her apron. She wrote down her order and put it up on the counter.

"Hey Joe," the cook popped his chubby little head into the window, "this is for me."

"Ok can do Charlie," he told her in his monotone voice.

Charlie had her back to the door when Cleo poked her on the shoulder.

"I think your prince charming is here," she told him.

Charlie turned around to see Ryan walking towards the bar. He was wearing a dark blue velvet suit style jacket, a light blue dress shirt and tighter dark wash jeans.

"He definitely is," Charlie smiled brightly.

"Go take your supper break," Cleo pushed her towards Ryan.

"Ryan," Charlie called to him.

She walked towards him and spread her arms pulling him into a hug. Ryan was a little shocked but wrapped his arms around her as well. She brought her face up and kissed him on the cheek. Ryan was enjoying her warmth against his body. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her, he pulled his head back and with his one hand he tilted her face to meet his. Charlie was slightly surprised at first but happily opened her mouth for Ryan to deepen the kiss. Charlie was standing on her tiptoes to allow herself to be able to kiss Ryan easier. They parted and Ryan spun her around. Charlie giggled loudly throwing her head back in happiness. Ryan set her down in front of him.

"If this is how you apologize I hope you screw up more," Charlie told him and smiled.

"Trust me I'll probably end up apologizing allot."

They stared into each other eyes for a while. Ryan noticed that she had deeper flecks of green in her's and how the purple eyeliner she was wearing made them seem to sparkle more than they normally did. Charlie couldn't help but notice that when he was happy the corner of his eyes crinkled up very attractively. They broke out of the staring contest by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry Charlie but your order is ready," Cleo smiled at Ryan.

"Oh thanks," she grabbed the warm plate from her friend, touching it gingerly as it was hot.

Charlie grabbed his hand leading him to an empty table for two in the corner. She sat down her plate and sat on the tall chair, having a slightly hard time getting up on it. Ryan laughed before he could stop himself.

"What's so funny?" she glared at him.

"You're so short," Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah cause I never noticed," she harrumphed loudly.

"Sorry," he told her but his was still trying to stifle a laugh.

"So were you going to eat?" she asked offering the plate to him.

The plate was rather large and covered in many different types of appetizers Ryan grabbed something that looked kind of like a perogie and popped into his mouth. He chewed it for a little bit and suddenly his mouth felt like it was burning. He grabbed a glass of water off the table and chugged it back. He swallowed it and started fanning his tongue trying to cool it down. Charlie was laughing at this.

"Try this," she handed him a piece of tortilla that had some sort of dip on it.

After having that in his mouth for a little while it started to cool down.

"Thanks," he smiled embarrassed, "what exactly did I eat?"

Ryan was eyeing the plate rather tentatively, "it was a jalapeño pot sticker and the other one was tortilla and spinach dip."

They were both laughing now, "well if you hadn't of been here I might have melted."

"Well I help I can be here when you melt," she winked at him seductively.

Ryan loosened his collar slightly at that remark and blushed even deeper than he already was.

"I did come here to apologize," Ryan started.

"You're forgiven," she told him before he even started.

"But you don't know what I was going to say," Ryan pouted.

"It's me who should be apologizing," Charlie smiled shyly at him.

She was just about to say something when her phone rang, "I'm sorry I have to take this its my Mom."

Ryan nodded his ok and went back to figuring out what he could eat from the plate.

"Hey Mom!" Charlie smiled brightly into the phone.

There was silence as her Mom spoke and Ryan watched as Charlie face fell.

"Is he ok?" Charlie had tears in her eyes, "no, no, I'm coming home."

She hung up the phone and looked to Ryan.

"Everything ok?" he asked her.

"No. My little brother is hurt I have to go," she looked at him apologetically and then got up from the table.

He watched as she spoke with Cleo. Cleo's eyes went huge as she spoke and he could tell that she was telling her she would cover for her. Ryan brought the plate back from the table. Charlie was gathering up her stuff quickly.

"I'm so sorry but I have to get home," she explained and kissed him on the cheek quickly before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Ryan asked Cleo.

"Sorry I can't explain for her. You'll have to ask her, she always stays the night at her Mom's when this happens," she explained.

"This happens often?" Ryan asked but Cleo made a motion as if locking her lips.

Ryan stared at the door that Charlie had just walked through moments before, "something weird is up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

-C


	8. Poor Boy

Sorry It's been so long since I updated and that this is soooo short. I've been sick and unfortunately with the sickness comes the writer's block. Please keep reviewing and thanks to those who have. Also a big thanks to those who added this as a favorite story although some of you don't review, please do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poor Boy**

"Please God let him be ok," Charlie called out, "I couldn't deal with it if he wasn't."

She was driving the short bit of highway back to her hometown. Last time she talked to her Mother they were taking him to the hospital. She said there was a few surface cuts that might need stitches. By the time she got there her family was at the hospital. Charlie burst through the emergency room doors. She got to the front desk thankful that there was no line up.

"I'm looking for Trevor Gallagher," she explained to the nurse behind the desk.

"He's in the first room to your right down that hall," she smiled and pointed to Charlie's left.

"Thank you," Charlie called behind her as she hurried to Trevor's room.

She walked into the room, her Mother had her back to her.

"Mom?" she asked cautiously in case Trevor was sleeping.

Her Mom turned around her shoulder length blonde curly hair was sticking up everywhere, her blue eyes looked very tired and her small shoulders were slumped. Charlie rushed to her Mom wrapping her around the smaller women. The woman squeezed Charlie tightly before letting her go. They both looked over to the bed to find a small six year old boy staring at them. His blonde hair was also all over the place. Charlie could see stitches on his eyebrow, bruises on his cheek, arms and legs. She wandered over to the bed.

"Hey bud," she paused looking him over again, "how are you?"

Charlie sat down on the bed with him pulling him close to her side. She held him like this for a while.

"Why is my head wet?" Trevor asked in his tiny voice.

He looked up to find Charlie silently crying. He reached up his small hand and wiped away a few of her tears.

"What's wrong?" Trevor quietly asked her.

"I'm just sad that you got hurt dude," she explained wiping her face and smearing mascara all over her face.

"It wasn't your fault," her Mom told her but the look in her eyes was hard to read.

She hugged Trevor again and then got back up. Charlie walked over to her Mom and motioned for her to follow her into the hallway.

"Why don't you watch some cartoons buddy?" Charlie suggested.

They walked into the hallway and a little ways down the hall. Charlie leaned against the wall and sighed rubbing her face to rid it of the rest of the tears.

"What did you tell the doctor?" she asked tiredly.

"That he fell down the stairs," her Mom also sighed.

"Did they want him to speak with child services or anything?" Charlie asked with her eyes closed.

"No sweety," her Mom put her arm around her shoulders, "I won't let them take him away from us."

"When are they releasing him?" she opened her eyes and looked into her Mom's.

"After the doctor looks at him one last time," she smiled, "they want to ensure he doesn't have a concussion."

"This is all my fault," Charlie hung her head letting more tears fall.

"It is not," her mother pulled her into a hug.

"If I would've stayed he could have picked on me and not Trevor," she sobbed lightly.

"He would have been even more violent with you," her Mother tried to sooth her.

Charlie let her Mother hold her for a while just like she was a small child. The look of dead calm on her face would have unnerved anyone. She could feel the small circles her Mother was rubbing on her back and hear the soothing sounds the she was making and feel her breath on the side of Charlie's face. None of this was enough to make Charlie give in and allow herself to be comforted. She pulled back and stood in front of the other woman, reaching out and grabbing her shoulders holding her an arm's length away.

"I need you to stay with him," Charlie looked deeply into the other woman's eyes.

"What are you planning on doing Charlie?" her Mother warned with her tone.

"I'll call you later," Charlie explained and turned abruptly to leave.

"Don't anger him," her Mother cautioned.

Charlie heard what her Mother had said but didn't care. She was going to confront him one on one if it was the last thing she did. She drove like a mad woman all the way to her childhood home. Her family had lived in this house since before she was born. It had tons of great memories and unfortunately just as many bad ones. When she pulled into the driveway she felt that familiar chill creep down her spine and at the same time the comforting warmth of finally being home.

She got out of the driveway and walked into the house. She walked through the large oak front door and took her coat off. She slammed the front door closed and stood there for a little bit.

"What you can pick on a child but not me?" she yelled into the emptiness of the house.

There was the sound of someone walking upstairs.

"Come on," she yelled again throwing her arms out wide, "you've already hurt me many times, I'm not afraid of a big bully like you."

At the last statement her voice wavered a bit and she swore to herself. She looked up the antique staircase and down the small hall beside it and didn't see anything.

"Are you really gonna hide from a tiny girl like me?" she laughed at him.

Suddenly she heard a crash in the kitchen and went running in there. She seen that the flour jar her Mother always kept on the counter had been knocked over and dumped on the floor. She kneeled down to examine what looked like footprints in the flour. As she got up she heard a small tapping behind her. She slowly rose and turned around. She could see him and he pushed her sending her flying back into the cupboards. Charlie hit the cupboards and the floor very hard. She slumped to the ground and before blacking out she could smell his breath in her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

-C


	9. The Family

Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get something up there for everyone so I didn't worry about it being too long. This one will be longer for sure. Thanks again for everyone who reviewed.

Please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Family**

Charlie woke up to the sound of her Mother's worried voice, "are you ok?"

She was lying on the floor and probably had been there for a while. She slowly raised herself into a sitting position and leaned her head back on the door of the cupboard. The pounding in her head told her it had been smacked on the way down. She rubbed at it angry at herself for provoking him. She realized that her Mom was still staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes," she looked down at her hands and they were shaking, "he just got me off guard."

Suddenly Trevor came running into the kitchen all excited and threw his arms around Charlie's neck. Then he pulled back and turned his head slightly in confusion.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked in his still toddler sounding voice.

When no one answered him Trevor stood up and stomped his foot putting his hands on his hips. Charlie had to stop herself from laughing.

"Did the bad man do that?" he fumed pointing at her face.

Charlie touched under her left eye gingerly and hissed in pain.

"No dude I just fell," she didn't want to frighten him.

Charlie stood all the way up going over to the freezer to retrieve an ice pack for her swollen face. 'That one is gonna take allot of make up to cover,' she thought to herself.

"Trevor why don't you go get one of your favorite DVDs and I'll watch it with you," Charlie suggested.

"Wicked!" Trevor exclaimed pumped his fist in the air and ran from the room.

"So did they say he was going to be ok?" Charlie asked her Mom.

"Yeah no concussion, just some stitches and bruises," her Mom looked exhausted.

"Why don't you go to bed I can take it from here," Charlie offered noticing how weary her Mom seemed.

Her Mom sat down at the kitchen table, "I'm going to ask you something."

Charlie recognized that this was something serious and sat across the table from the other woman.

"Didn't you say this new boy deals with this stuff?" Charlie just nodded, "why can't we ask for his help?"

Charlie sighed loudly, "I think we can handle this. I just don't want him to think I'm using him for his ability with this stuff."

Charlie placed her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands.

"Sweety we need to figure this out because every time you go away he goes after Trevor," her Mother explained.

"I know that but I can't stay and be his punching bag either," she uncovered her eyes, "I don't even know why he's picking me or why this man even feels he should be here."

"I don't know either but we need to do something," her Mother stood up and headed back to her room.

Charlie got up too and grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn. She placed in the microwave and started cooking it.

"Hey!" she swung around to find Trevor waiting in the doorway, "I thought we were watching a movie?"

"We are I'm just making the popcorn," and as if on cue the popcorn starting popping.

"Sweet!" Trevor said air-guitaring his way back into the living room.

Charlie shook her head at how funny and cute he was. She just hoped he'd be safe if she left again.

"Hey Trevor I'm just gonna give my friend a call, ok?" she called into the living room.

"Yeah, whatever," came the response.

She was still shaking her head as she dialed Ryan's number. It rang about four times until his voice mail kicked in, "You've reached Ryan Buell Director of Penn State's Paranormal Research Society. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Hey Ryan, It's Charlie," she hated leaving messages on people's phones, "I'm ok I'm at my Mom's. My brother just fell down the stairs but he'll be ok. I'll be back in town tomorrow and I think we should talk some more. I miss you."

Charlie smiled as she hung the phone up and set it on the counter. She bent down to grab a bowl for the popcorn when her phone went flying over her head and smashed on the tile floor. Charlie stood up as quickly as she could manage and looked everywhere.

"Seriously?" she asked looking down at her destroyed phone, "well that's just perfect."

Charlie bent down again this time picking up the pieces of what was left of her phone. There was no way that it would ever work again.

"Damn it!" she swore and threw the pieces in the garbage.

She grabbed her popcorn stuff and hurried into the living room where Trevor was. They watched a few movies and then Trevor fell asleep in her lap. Charlie finished watching the movie. When the movie was over Trevor was out like a light so Charlie picked him up and he nestled into her sleepily. She smiled deeply.

"I missed this," she said quietly to herself.

"So did we," she heard a female voice say.

She turned to find her Mom in her housecoat smiling brightly at her. She took Trevor from Charlie and took him to bed. Charlie stood staring at some pictures on the back wall. There was her and her Mom before Trevor was born. Then there was pictures of her holding Trevor after he first came home after being born. There were many pictures of her and Trevor when he was smaller. Then it progressed to lots of Trevor alone or with her Mom when she would have been in school. She heard her Mom walk back into the living room.

"I did the right thing going to school, right?" Charlie asked her.

"Yes," her Mother simply said.

"How can you be so sure?" Charlie turned to the other woman sadly.

"Well are you happy?" her Mother asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes," Charlie smiled slightly, "but I worry leaving you two here."

"We've made it pretty good so far," her Mother placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"But if I was here you could afford new clothes and Trevor would never have to worry about money," she sighed.

"Do you think any of that matters to us right now?" her Mother asked her gently.

"I just feel so guilty being at school when I should be here helping to raise Trevor," Charlie sighed again.

"We've had this discussion before and this will make all our lives better in the future. Once you're done you can come teach here in town. I keep telling the ladies at the school how good you are with kids," her Mother explained.

"I think I'm just tired is all," Charlie walked away to go to bed.

Charlie did the usual routine; washing her face, brushing her hair and teeth. She laid down in the bed and looked around. The room had changed allot since she was sixteen; instead of boy band posters there was rock band posters and pictures of family. Trevor's smiled face looked at her from the frame on her bed side table. She remembered that it was a picture from his sixth birthday a few months ago. Charlie smiled remembering how they all forgot everything bad going on for at least that one day. She had started a food fight and it took her three days to get the icing out of her hair. She smiled to herself as she shut off the light.

Just as Charlie was drifting off she swore she saw the shadow man standing over her. Charlie didn't dream that night and she slept silently through it until the light poured in through the half opened curtains. She stretched her arms out wide and brought her hands to rub the sleep from her eyes. She looked down and noticed blood on the sheets. She threw the sheets off and screamed. Her Mom came flying into the room to find Charlie sitting up in bed and staring at her ankles.

"What happened?" she asked urgently.

"I don't know I just seen the blood," Charlie seemed in shock.

Her Mom said down beside her in the bed taking a closer look at her ankles. They had long bloody scratches up them. Charlie watched as her Mother lightly touched one of the scratches and then felt guilty when Charlie hissed in pain.

"Did you get itchy in the night?" her Mother asked.

"No, if I did this I would've woke up," Charlie had tears in her eyes.

"But if someone else did you think you would have woken up too," her Mother was still staring at the scratches.

"I don't know what happened. Can you just take some pictures so I can clean up," Charlie kind of grumped at her.

"I still don't get the picture taking," her Mother sighed.

"It's so that if we ever do have someone investigate we have it," Charlie sighed as well.

Her Mother took several pictures of each ankle and then stripped the bed for Charlie. Charlie went through her clothing and found a pair of baggy sweatpants and a PSU PRS t-shirt she still hadn't given back to Ryan. When she looked down at what she was wearing she started to tear up.

"I'm so sorry Ryan," she whispered to herself.

As soon as she was cleaned up and ready to go she packed up her stuff. She set her bag in front of the door and headed for the kitchen. As she walked in her Mother was sitting at the table drinking coffee while Trevor ate his cereal.

"Hey guys," Charlie called as she entered the kitchen grabbing a bowl on her way by.

"Good morning," Trevor told her smiling brightly.

She laughed and messed up his already bed rumpled blonde curls. She grabbed the cereal and sat down. She poured herself some breakfast and started eating. The threesome ate quietly until Charlie was done.

"Well I have to get heading back," she said looking guiltily at her Mother.

"Do you have to leave already?" Trevor whined.

"Yeah I do buddy, I'm sorry," Charlie went over to hug him but her jumped down from his chair and ran from the room.

Charlie watched him go and could feel her tears coming back.

"Don't worry about him, he just misses you," her Mother placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I know and I miss him too. But I'm doing this for all of us," Charlie walked to the front door where she had left her bags.

She hugged her Mother goodbye and was just about to open the door when she heard footsteps come running down the stairs. She looked up just in time to see Trevor fling himself at her. She caught him in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"I just don't want you to leave Mommy," he cried into her shoulder.

"Honey I'll be back soon, I swear," she felt tears stream down her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

-C


	10. Alone Time?

So here's a longer chapter for you. Again thanks to everyone who reviews and a special thanks to HB for reviewing every chapter so far. Please continue to review everyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alone Time?**

Ryan hadn't heard from Charlie in a few days and he was starting to get worried. He had tried calling her but her phone went straight to voicemail. She had left him a message saying she wanted to talk but then never called again. He figured the easiest way to get a hold of you was go to her. Ryan was just walking down the hall when he seen Katrina.

"Hey," she smiled and waved.

"Hi Kat," he returned the smile and wave but headed past her.

Katrina smiled knowing he was going to see Charlie. 'Boy did he have it bad already,' Katrina laughed to herself.

Ryan stopped in front of the door and rubbed his hands on his pants. Why were his hands so sweaty? Probably the same reason his heart was beating a million miles an hour. Ryan nervously knocked on the door. He could hear someone padding across the floor in what sounded like bare feet. Before he could think any more the door slowly opened revealing Charlie still in her comfy clothes. She smiled brightly at him and opened the door all the way letting him in. Arms were wrapped around him quickly as Charlie hugged him happily. Ryan returned the hug wrapping his arms gently around her and picking her up.

"Long time no see," Ryan laughed.

Charlie looked up at him, already standing on her toes. Suddenly Ryan felt her hands on the back of his head as she pulled his face to meet hers. Ryan smiled into the kiss which didn't last long before they both pulled away.

"What can I say, I missed you," Charlie's smile grew enormously.

"I guess I'm glad to hear that," Ryan fake pouted.

"What?" Charlie asked looking at him suspiciously.

"You wouldn't have to miss me if you answered your phone," Ryan explained.

"Well that kind of took a toilet bath thanks to my little brother," Charlie looked down unable to look at Ryan as she lied.

Ryan just took this as shame for not having phone him.

"Don't worry about it, I completely understand," Ryan pulled her face to look at him, "Roman has used mine for lots of stuff."

They both laughed at the fact that they couldn't stay mad at these two people who meant so much to them. Ryan guided Charlie to sit down on the bed.

"So what are your plans for this evening?" he asked mysteriously.

Charlie looked to the ceiling trying to appear to be thinking truly hard.

"I'm not sure," she looked to him, "might have some work to do."

Ryan smiled knowing she had caught on, "well how about some scary movies, popcorn and people?"

"I think I can handle that," Charlie giggled.

"You think?" Ryan had a dangerous glint in his eyes as he turned on her.

Charlie wasn't sure what to make of it until he started tickling her viscously. Charlie couldn't stop laughing.

"Ry… Please… stop… you'll… make… me… pee… my… pants…" she erupted into more giggles.

Ryan had a maniacal grin on his face as he relentlessly tickled her until they fell back onto the bed. He ended up straddling her and her laying under him smiling. Ryan leaned forward and Charlie braced herself for another tickle fight. But instead Ryan placed his face just over hers. She could feel the cold silver of his cross falling on her neck. She stared into his deep brown eyes. The different shades of brown seemed to be pulling her in and she leaned up kissing Ryan again. It didn't take long before she lightly tugged on his lips with her teeth. Ryan took the hint and allowed her to deepen the kiss. Things were starting to get heated and she was pulling at his shirt when the door suddenly opened.

"Hey Charlie do you still have my DVD?" Cleo asked walking in.

She gasped at seeing Charlie about to pull Ryan's shirt over his head and Ryan with one hand on the waistline of Charlie's pants.

"Oh My God I'm So Sorry," Cleo covered her eyes and blushed deeply.

"Can we get some privacy?" Charlie asked her friend angrily.

"Of course," she apologized, "Hi Ryan."

"Hi Cleo," Ryan laughed at the situation adjusting himself and getting off of Charlie.

Charlie shot a Cleo that said, 'I really needed that.' Which made Cleo feel even worse. Cleo quickly grabbed something and headed out of the shared room. Charlie rubbed her face with her hand and sighed deeply. Ryan was sitting beside her thinking over the entire situation. Suddenly he started laughing. Charlie looked over at him like he was a crazy man.

"What exactly about this is so funny?" she asked grumpily.

"How can you not laugh about the fact that she just walked in?" Ryan asked.

Charlie still didn't think it was funny and was starting to worry about Ryan's mental health when Ryan gave her a look that said, 'if you can laugh at yourself life is funner.' They were both laughing like madmen when a knock came on the door. Charlie got up and went to answer it, she opened it to find a very embarrassed Cleo on the other side.

"Can I come in?" Cleo gave her a cautious look.

"Yeah don't worry about it," Charlie laughed at her friend.

"Sorry I just need my kit and laptop and then I'm gone," she looked down at her feet refusing to look Ryan in the eye.

Ryan and Charlie both looked at each other and started laughing.

Cleo turned and glared at them, "and what exactly is so funny?"

The two were now trying to stifle their laughter over fear of hurting Cleo's feelings. After a few minutes of making some pretty crazy faces trying not to laugh a new laugh joined in, Charlie happily looked up to see her friend doubled over grabbing her stomach and laughing loudly.

"You two look like you're trying not to shit your pants," Cleo cackled.

"Well we were trying not to laugh not the other thing," Ryan mock huffed at her.

This made both girls laugh even harder. The trio stayed laughing like this for a while.

"Wow that's more calories burnt than during sex," Cleo said and shot Charlie a knowing look.

The other girl quickly looked at her feet and blushed. Ryan had been oblivious to the exchange as he was still laughing. He finally took a deep breath and sat up on Charlie's bed. The bright red of Charlie's cheeks gave her away but Ryan figured he wouldn't ask, not wanting to embarrass her in front of Cleo. Cleo quickly grabbed everything she needed from the room and made her way out waving over her shoulder to the couple on the bed.

"Now where were we?" Charlie asked.

She looked over at Ryan mischief in her eyes, Ryan leaned closer to her. She took advantage of his off-balancedness and grabbed him pulling him down on the bed. Suddenly she was tickling him relentlessly, this time she was the one on top of him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are way too serious Mr. Beull?" Charlie smiled down at him.

"All the time," he admitted and laughed at her over the top shocked looking expression.

"We must go out of our way to rectify this heinous misrepresentation of character," Charlie spoke out as if to an invisible audience and nodded her head once before looking down on him again.

Ryan took her pause and turned the tables. He flipped her around quickly so that he was on top.

"So about that movie night?" he asked in a mock pose ready to tickle again.

"If I say yes will you stop tickling me?" she asked laughing.

"Maybe," Ryan shrugged looking thoughtful.

"Deal," Charlie stuck her hand out to shake Ryan's.

Ryan grabbed it and pulled her up to him. This time there was no hesitation and they both leaned in and kissed briefly.

Ryan looked down at his watch after the broke apart, "we better get going then."  
Charlie smiled at him and got up. She started looking through her clothing quickly.

"What's wrong with what you have on?" Ryan asked now laying on the bed with his head propped up on his hand facing her.

"I don't normally let people see my in my pajamas. You are the only lucky one other than Cleo," she winked at him smiling.

She grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt heading for the bathroom.

"I can leave if you need me to," Ryan realized she needed privacy.

"I'll just change in here, no big deal," Charlie smiled at his awkwardness.

While she was in the bathroom Ryan poked around at the pictures hanging on the wall. There was one of her and a little boy, "must be Trevor," he said to himself.

She had tons of pictures of her and Cleo. Some of them looked like the two girls were just young, he made a note to ask her about it sometime. Then he seen a picture of her all dressed up with an acoustic guitar around her neck.

"That was the town festival," Charlie explained coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"You look gorgeous and really happy," he smiled.

"Yeah that's when I still thought I could make it as a singer," she told him sadly.

"You might still," he told her wisely.

"Maybe someday," she said quietly.

There was a bit of an awkward silence where Ryan continued to stare at the picture and Charlie rubbed her upper arms as if cold. Ryan finally broke his stare with the picture to take in the picture of Charlie today. She looked very different now, that picture had to be at least 8 years old. He noticed how low her jeans hung on her hips and how if she didn't adjust her shirt all the time he could see just a glimpse of her toned stomach.

"Do you work out allot?" Ryan suddenly asked still staring at her stomach.

"I used to run track but now I just run to clear my head," she explained.

"Maybe we can go running together one morning," Ryan looked her in the eye hopefully.

"Maybe," she stole his answer from earlier.

She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. Ryan followed her enjoying the view slightly. He noticed the bottom of what looked like a tattoo but he wasn't sure, it could've been a birthmark. But he didn't get to look long as Charlie pulled down the back of her shirt.

"So where are we watching movies?" Charlie turned to him smiling again.

"To the Bat Cave Robin," he dramatically pointed to the elevators.

"I take it that means your place?" she laughed at his antics.

"Yeah sorry," Ryan blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Don't be sorry. I've never had this much fun or laughed this much with a guy since," she paused slightly, "well ever."

Ryan smiled brightly at this, "glad to be of service," he bowed down as if allowing her through a door.

"I do declare Mr. Buell that you have captured my heart," she walked by him curtseying.

"I promised to take good care of it," Ryan said quietly but not Charlie caught the comment and smiled even wider.

They got into the elevator and just before the doors were about to shut they head some yell, "hold the elevator please."

Ryan leaned over and pressed the button to hold the doors. They could hear the footsteps of the person running from a little ways down the hall. Finally Katrina slipped into the elevator. She straightened her jacket and tightened her ponytail before turning.

"Hey thanks," she said and then turned to see Ryan and Charlie smiling at her.

"Hello Kat," Ryan laughed.

"Oh hi guys," she waved slightly.

"Hi," Charlie added smiling at the girl still.

"I thought I was going to be the last person to the house but at least now I know I'm not," she laughed.

"Everyone's there?" Ryan slightly deadpanned.

He had just planned a movie night and Sergey said he might join in but he didn't think all his friends would be there.

"Yeah didn't you get Sergey's text?" she asked flipping open her phone to show them the message.

It read; SCARY MOVIES! Come watch all the gore-tastic-ness at 7 tonight –SP

Ryan couldn't believe Sergey. When he explained he just wanted some quiet time with his sorta-girlfriend and maybe his best friend he figured Sergey would understand. Apparently his friend had completely misunderstood. Ryan sighed and leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"There goes those plans," he said quietly enough so that Katrina couldn't hear.

Charlie smiled up at him and whispered in his ear, "don't worry we'll get alone time later."

Charlie placed a kiss on his jawline and winked up at him. Ryan grabbed her hand and squeeze.

"Well that works," Ryan thought to himself smiling the whole time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review

-C


	11. A Night with Friends

So because it's been so long since I updated I made this chapter longer than normal. Please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Night with Friends**

When they got out of the dorm building Katrina headed for her car, "do you just want to ride with us?" Ryan asked her.

"I guess there's no reason not to," Katrina told him smiling.

Katrina made sure to hop in the back seat allowing Charlie to sit beside Ryan. She smiled to herself when the two started holding hands. They made a pretty cute couple. Ryan turned up his music and she noticed that Charlie was quietly singing along. When the music got quieter Katrina could hear her voice more and she had to admit the girl had an amazing singing voice.

"So what kind of horror movies are we watching?" Charlie asked turning in her seat so she could see both Ryan and Katrina.

"I don't know. Sergey never told me. Did he tell you Kat?" Ryan slightly turned towards the girls without really taking his eyes off the road.

"Not really sure actually," Katrina shrugged.

"Well that could make for an interesting night," Charlie remarked from her spot.

"Yeah last time he picked we watched all the Evil Dead movies," Ryan laughed.

They finally pulled up in front of the house and Ryan ran around quickly to open both of the girls' doors. Katrina nodded her thanks while he grabbed Charlie's hand.

"Well thank you. What a gentleman you are," Charlie smiled brightly at him.

They walked in behind Katrina hand in hand through the door. When the got into the living room they were surprised with what they found. Almost all the chairs were occupied, there was chips and popcorn in bowls all over the coffee table along with tons of cans of pop and such. Ryan laughed at the scene before him.

"Well so much for a quiet evening with a few friends," Charlie also laughed.

Everyone turned and waved their hellos when the small group was noticed. Heather and Chad were squished together on one of the chairs. Sergey had claimed a spot leaving the one beside him for Katrina. Elfie and Josh were both sitting with their backs against the far wall. There was a love seat empty that Ryan and Charlie quickly sat down in. Ryan grabbed the blanket off of the back of the leave seat and draped it over the legs. Charlie cuddled in closer and grabbed his far hand while Ryan slung his other arm behind her lower back and rest his hand on her far hip. Sergey was still standing in front of the TV with a stack of DVDs in his hand.

"So what are we watching tonight Serge?" Ryan called from his place.

"We're going to watch all the Nightmare on Elm Street movies," he smiled brightly.

"Are those even classed as horror anymore?" Katrina asked him.

"Why not?" Sergey seemed hurt at her suggestion.

"Maybe because you spend more time laughing than scared?" Heather suggested.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Ryan stuck up for his best friend.

Sergey was standing in front of them pointing a DVD at Ryan and nodding his head very vigorously. Charlie meanwhile was watching the whole exchange and trying unsuccessfully to muffle her laughter. Ryan turned his head to look at her with mischief in his eyes.

"And what exactly is so funny?" he asked with a tinge of mock hurt in his voice.

Charlie kept her hand clamped on her mouth and shook her head 'no'. Ryan shot a glance at Sergey while his friend walked closer to the couple. Suddenly Ryan had her around the waist and Sergey was tickling her mercilessly.

"Now how is that fair?" Katrina asked standing up.

Poor Charlie was now very red in the face and trying to fight off the two boys. Unfortunately for Sergey he got in the way of a random kick and doubled over in pain. Ryan immediately let go of Charlie while his friend grabbed the hurt body part. Charlie's eyes went wide and she immediately started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Serge," she went even redder than she was before, "I didn't mean to."

Ryan just looked between the two not exactly sure what to do. He started to get up thinking that maybe an ice pack was the best bet when Sergey broke out laughing.

"Man I should be a theatre major," he grinned up at Charlie.

"That's it," she called a threat in her eyes, "you are going down."

Charlie grabbed a pillow off the couch and stood up in front of Sergey but just as she was about to get him with the pillow he ducked. The pillow landed smack dab in Ryan's shocked face. Charlie let go of the pillow and gasped putting her hands to her mouth. Ryan stood there shock evident on his face while the rest of the group waited to see what would happen.

"Pillow fight," Sergey called from the other side of the couch whapping Charlie with his pillow.

With that Ryan burst out laughing followed closely by Charlie. Then before Charlie could regroup from the laughing Ryan whapped her in the butt with a pillow. Then Sergey got her again in the head.

"Hey no ganging up," Charlie fake pouted.

Then she watched as a pillow flew from across the room and hit Sergey in the head. She turned around to see Katrina grinning widely.

"Thought I'd help out," she shrugged and laughed.

The pillow fight only lasted another few minutes before everyone collapsed on their chairs laughing. It was at that moment that Heather and Chad happened to walk in with more snacks. They looked around at the chaotic room, there were pillows everywhere and everyone was red in the face.

"Did we miss an orgy or something?" Chad asked laughing.

"No just a girl on girl on girl naked pillow fight," Sergey enthusiastically grinned.

With that a pillow flew from across the room again getting the Russian straight in the face. He looked over to see an angry Elfie.

"What?" he asked shrugging.

"I think it sounds like a good idea," Ryan joked and also received a pillow in the face this time from his girlfriend.

"I don't think so," she commented.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Heather spoke up, "so what movies are we watching?"

Sergey again took his place at the front of the room, "as I was saying earlier..."

Sergey paused for dramatic effect. Ryan nudged Charlie lightly as he put his hands to his mouth making his voice louder.

"Boo!" he called followed by Charlie's own "Boo!"

The couple laughed as Sergey pouted. Charlie giggled loudly and Sergey picked back up as if nothing ever happened.

"We're watching the Nightmare on Elm Street movies," he smiled.

"Sweet I love those movies," Heather high fived him.

This elicited a few groans from the rest of the group. It wasn't that they didn't want to see the movies it just was more fun give Sergey a hard time. Especially after the pillow fight comment. They all settled in to watch the movie. Ryan leaned forward beside Charlie and grabbed a can of Pepsi from the table.

"Did you want a drink?" he asked her.

"Sure what ever you have," she smiled at him.

Ryan grabbed her a root beer and handed it to her. He watched as she opened it and took a healthy gulp of the fizzy drink. He also noticed how she smiled contently.

"Are you enjoying tonight so far?" Ryan asked quietly not wanting to ruin the movie for anyone.

"I am," she pecked him lightly on the lips, "thank you."

"I am just happy you're happy," he said turning back to the movie.

Charlie snuggled herself into his side more and he again draped his arm comfortably on her lower back and hip. She could get used to this. Ryan felt her tangle her fingers with his. He smiled very happy with how comfortable they were with each other already. He surveyed the room slowly. Katrina and Sergey were sharing a blanket on their couch. Heather and Chad had grabbed a bean bag chair each but Heather was sharing her's with Xander. Meanwhile Elfie was leaning against the couch beside his legs and Josh was sitting in a chair alone. Elfie must have felt him looking at her because she looked up at him and smiled.

"I think everyone likes her," she mouthed to Ryan, meaning of course Charlie.

"Thanks," he mouthed back.

Half way through the second movie he felt Charlie start to sag down slightly. He looked over to see that she was fast asleep with a smile on her face. Ryan brushed a stray curl out of her face and she snuggled into him more. Ryan looked around to see that everyone else was still wide awake. He gently stood up and looked at Sergey.

"Sorry I think she's just been working allot lately," Ryan told him.

"It's ok we all understand what it is to be tired," Sergey smiled at him.

Ryan bent down to pick her up and she immediately put her arms around his neck. He picked her up with her back leaning against one arm and one arm under her knees. Even in this position she managed to nuzzle into Ryan's neck.

"Aww how cute," Sergey smiled at his best friend.

Ryan carried her to his room and laid her down in his bed. He tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead then made to leave the room.

"Please just stay," she pleaded.

"I thought you'd want some privacy," he explained now feeling guilty for wanting to leave.

"I just want you to cuddle me," she rolled over looking at him sleepily.

With that comment Ryan walked back over to the bed and laid down on top of the sheets in his clothes.

"That can't be comfortable," she said, "I know I'm not comfortable in this much clothing."

With that she stood up from the bed and took off her pants and then without taking her shirt off she stripped off her bra. Ryan took this as a cue and stripped down to just his boxers. They laid back down under the blankets. Charlie laid on her side facing away from Ryan. He pulled her to him with her back against his chest.

"Is this better," he breathed in her ear.

"Much," she commented.

Ryan wasn't sure how long they had been laying this way but he could hear her shallow breathing knowing that she was asleep. He closed his eyes and quietly said to her, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

With that Ryan slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning Sergey walked into the kitchen to quiet the sight. Charlie was standing in front of the stove in a t-shirt and pair of boxers that he was sure was Ryan's. Charlie had her ipod in her ears so she didn't hear him walk in. She was cooking breakfast and dancing to whatever song was playing. Suddenly she hurt someone laugh and spun around to find Sergey leaning against the counter. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and blushed.

"Good morning," Sergey smiled at her.

"Morning," she returned his smile, "there's fresh coffee in the pot."

Sergey raised his eyebrows at this, "how did you know where everything was?"

She shrugged slightly, "I couldn't sleep anymore so I got up and have been searching for breakfast stuff and cooking ever since."

Charlie pointed to the breakfast bar and Sergey looked over. There was fresh cut fruit, yogurt, bacon, pancakes and she was cooking scrambled eggs. Sergey boosted himself up on the counter beside the stove.

"Are we trying to impress someone?" he asked smiling.

"No I just like cooking," she looked up at him.

Ryan could feel the sunlight streaming in on his naked chest. He rubbed his eyes sitting up. He looked around expecting Charlie to be getting dressed or something. She was nowhere in sight but he could hear light voices coming from the kitchen and could smell bacon.

"She must be in the kitchen," he rationalized out loud.

Ryan got out of bed throwing on a pair of sweat pants. He rubbed his eyes as he headed down the hall. When he heard Sergey and Charlie talking he stopped before the kitchen.

"You don't have to impress us you know," Sergey stated.

"It's not that," she paused, "I feel like I owe you guys for being so nice to me."

She blushed and looked away, "we're being nice to you because we like you."

Sergey looked down at the younger girl sadly, she had some confidence issues that's for sure.

"Especially Ryan," Sergey smiled as she watched her face light up at the mention of his best friend, "he really likes you."  
In the hallway Ryan blushed deeply at the admittance.

"That's good because I really like him too," she smiled brightly, "I could see myself really falling for him."

With that Ryan figured he might as well walk out, he wanted to know this stuff before Sergey did. Ryan walked in stretching and yarning.

"Morning," he offered to Sergey and then walked over to Charlie.

Sergey watched as Ryan slung his arm around her waist and leaned in for a kiss. Sergey looked away slightly letting the couple have a few moments of privacy.

"I'll go wake the others," Sergey offered hopping down off the counter.

Ryan stood behind Charlie placing his hands flat on her stomach. He put his head on her shoulder.

"So why are you making breakfast?" he asked quietly.

"Thought it was a good idea since I was the first one up," she turned slightly smiling at him.

"Well thank you," he offered, "everything looks amazing."

"My Mom taught me well," she turned emptying the eggs in a bowl.

Ryan grabbed them from her setting them with the other food. At that moment everyone else decided to walk in for breakfast. Ryan laughed at the state of some of them. Everyone but Sergey, Charlie and him were wearing their clothes from the night before. Everyone dished out their breakfast and sat at the too small kitchen table. They ran out of scrambled eggs before Charlie and Ryan could eat. Charlie started cooking some more eggs. Sergey walked back into the kitchen but stopped when he seen the scene before him. Charlie was cooking while Ryan stood behind her. His arms were wrapped around her ribs below her breasts and his head was resting on the top of her head. They were talking but Sergey couldn't hear what they said. Suddenly they were both laughing and Sergey snuck back out.

"Wow they both got it bad," he said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

-C


	12. Secret's Revealed

Chapter 12: Secrete's Revealed

Finally all the breakfast was ready and they were all sitting at the table enjoying the warm food. They had all lapsed into a quiet comfort, enjoying each other's company.

"This is really good Charlie," Elfie smile from across the table.

Everyone else nodded their agreement and Charlie blushed slightly. Ryan reached for her hand under the table and squeezed it. He caught her eye sideways and gave her a little smirk. She smiled back and continued to eat. It wasn't long before their silence was shatter by someone's phone ringing. Ryan got up to answer his phone. He looked down at it not recognizing the number. He flipped it open quickly before they hung up.

"Hello?" Ryan answered very confused.

"Hello is Charlie there?" asked a female voice he didn't know.

"Yes she is, one second please," he put his hand on her shoulder, "it's for you."

She looked up at him confused and then took the offered phone, "hello."

"Charlie we need to talk," the female voice sounded very tired.

"Mom?" she asked already knowing and turned to look to Ryan, "is there anywhere...."

"Yeah just use my room," he told her as she got up.

Ryan heard her feet hitting the floor and then the door quickly closing. Everyone looked at him confused and he just shrugged his shoulders in answer. After about ten minutes he was getting worried so he made his way to his room. He stood outside for a few moments but all he could hear was her crying and it was breaking his heart. He opened the door to find her laying on his bed sobbing. He rushed across the room and scooped her up into his arms. She grabbed at him and cried into his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked already very worried.

"I'm so sorry Ryan," she cried.

"Sorry for what?" he was really confused now.

"I need to leave," she hung her head, "right now."

"Leave as in leave to go home or leave as in, leave me," he pulled her face so she was looking at him.

She was avoiding his eyes, "both."

"But why?" he asked now getting angry, he knew it had something to do with the bruises.

"I can't explain," she pulled away but he held her strong, "I'm sorry."

He was still holding her arms and he wasn't letting go. He didn't notice the look of pain on her face.

"Ryan..." she looked up at him, "Please stop... you're hurting me."

Ryan was shocked out of his anger and let her go his arms falling to his sides. He couldn't look her in the eye. Ryan knew what he was like when he was mad and sometimes it wasn't good for the people around him. He just sat down on the bed not saying a word.

Charlie turned around and walked out of his room. She tried her best to make it out without being spotted. And she thought she had when she sat down on the curb outside letting a few tears drop as she dug out her phone. Just as she was finished texting Cleo someone sat down beside her. She looked up to see Sergey the second last person she expected.

"Look I know that there's more going on then you're saying and I hope that someday you can work it out because you and Ryan both deserve to be happy," he smiled at her and hugged her briefly.

They sat in silence the few minutes it took Cleo to arrive. She stood up silently and walked towards the car. She turned around and looked down at him.

"Thanks," she said quietly with tears streaking down her face.

She got into the car Sergey turned around and looked up seeing Ryan. He had known he was watching. Hopefully his friend wasn't too mad at him but she needed to hear that she was worth it. He felt bad for the younger girl, she seemed like she had some confidence issues. He slowly walked back into the house fully expecting a tongue lashing.

He sat back down at his breakfast spot. Everyone was silently and awkwardly eating. Ryan also took his spot again beside the empty chair. Ryan ate the entire meal in silence and then when he was done he started to clean up in silence. This went on for a day before the team felt they should say something.

They had all sat down in the living room and Ryan sat in the love seat alone and obviously miserable. Just as Sergey was about to speak there was a banging at the front door. He excused himself to go answer it. He opened it to reveal Charlie's friend Cleo.

"Is Ryan here?" she asked without even saying hello.

"He is..." Sergey wasn't sure about this.

"I need to speak with him," she was out of breath, "it's an emergency."

At that Sergey moved out of her way and motioned for her to enter the house. He started walking for the living room and she followed him. As soon as Ryan caught sight of her he stood up.

"What's she doing here?" he asked hurt evident in his voice but at least he was speaking.

"Listen I don't agree with what she did to you but I really need your help right now," she sighed and looked as though she hadn't slept in a while.

"What do you mean?" Katrina asked hearing how strained the younger girl's voice was.

"She's in big trouble and I believe you guys are the only ones that can help her," Cleo sat down on the couch.

"What kind of trouble?" Ryan was worried now.

"The kind that you are going to need to investigate," she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Sergey was instantly worried as well.

"She was pushed down the stairs last night by an unseen force. She's at the hospital. Charlie told me that the voice told her Mom either she come home alone or he was going to hurt Trevor," she sighed, "she had gone home but she was just about to phone you when she was pushed."

"What do you mean phone me?" Ryan was starting to understand what was happening the other day.

"It was taunting her and she couldn't take it anymore," Cleo looked him in the eye, "she thought breaking up with you was what it wanted, wanted her alone and isolated but it was just the beginning."

"How long has this been going on?" Ryan went into investigator mode.

"Since we were five," Cleo looked at the others.

"Oh my god," Katrina started thinking about the bruises Ryan saw.

"So she wasn't getting beat by somebody, she was getting beat by a ghost?" Sergey tried to clarify.

Cleo just nodded her head as more tears started to escape, "I should have made her tell you a long time ago."

"She wouldn't have told me because I kept telling her about our crazy stalker fans," Ryan sighed rubbing his tired face.

"Ryan you didn't know," Elfie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I should of though," he looked her in the eyes.

"All that matters is that you know now and we can help her," Sergey told him.

"If she'll let us," Heather added.

"I didn't tell her that I was coming here. I told her I had some running around and then I was heading home to see her," Cleo was still trying not to break down.

"We promise that we'll help her," Ryan put his hand gently on the small girl's shoulder.

"Thank you," she nodded and let her tears fall.

It didn't take long for them to pack up what they needed. The whole group plus Cleo was loaded into two vehicles within an hour. Ryan was in the lead with his SUV, Cleo was sitting in the passenger's seat beside him.

"So what all do you know about the haunting?" he asked.

"Not much," she sighed, "I only stayed there once and got too scared. But I do know that those bruises she got me to cover up were from it."

Ryan nodded trying to process in his head anything that he thought might be helpful.

"Do you know of any deaths at the house?" he asked in full on investigator mode.

"No," she shook her head sadly.

"Any odd deaths in the community?" he kept going.

"Not that I remember," she sighed, "there might have been some before I was born or something though."

Suddenly Cleo's phone started to ring. She looked down at the number and her eyes got huge.

"Elizabeth?" there was a short pause, "yes we're on our way. Is she awake?"

She nodded her head and listened for a while.

"Ok we'll be there soon. Bye," she hung up the phone.

"Exactly how bad was this fall?" Katrina asked from the back seat.

"She didn't break anything they're just worried about a concussion. She's been depressed all day and sleeping lots. Her Mother is the one who convinced me to get you involved," she looked over at Ryan almost guilty looking.

"You wouldn't have contacted us otherwise?" Ryan asked hurt.

"She's my best friend and she may never forgive me for this," Cleo's head dropped sadly.

Ryan thought about it, if he had done the same thing to Sergey he would be having the same worries.

"Don't worry we understand," Ryan half smiled down at her.

The rest of the ride was quiet and they made amazing time. Cleo directed them to the hospital and they parked in the emergency room parking. Ryan was the first one out of the car. He followed Cleo into the hospital and started searching for her room. The others either waited in the vehicle or the waiting room. They finally found the right hallway and there was a woman pacing the hallway. She definitely looked like she could be Charlie in 20 years or so. As soon as she saw Cleo her face lit up. She ran and hugged the girl and then she looked over at Ryan.

"I'm so glad you understand," she hugged him as well.

The woman was a good six inches shorter than Charlie but her curly hair instantly reminded him of her. His gut hurt just thinking about her.

He stuck his hand out to her, "Ryan Buelle, nice to meet you ma'am."

She returned the hand shake, "Elizabeth, aren't you a proper gentleman?"

Ryan blushed at the comment and there was a small awkward silence.

"Is she awake?" he asked quietly.

Elizabeth shook her head saying 'yes'.

"Can I have some time with her?" he asked a tone of sadness in his voice.

She motioned for him to go in. He walked into the tiny hospital room and almost laughed to notice that it was a kids room with Thomas the Train on the walls. She was laying with her back to him and he could see bruises all along her arms from here. He walked over and sat down on the bed. She rolled over and as soon as she seen him she started to cry. Ryan got a better look at her now, she had scratches, cuts and bruises everywhere that was visible. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"It's ok, I'm here now," with that she pretty much jumped into his arms.

He started slowly rocking her and soothing her much like a small child. Cleo and her Mom peaked in and seeing that they had made up left them alone.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked her voice very hoarse from emotion.

"Of course," he smiled and she swore she felt moisture on her hand.

She looked up to find him silently crying and she gently wiped the tears away for him. He looked down at her very open emotionally and she leaned up kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I really wanted to tell you but every time I went home it told me not to or it would hurt Trevor. You have to understand that it would destroy me if anything happened to him," she sighed heavily.

"I would have done the same thing if it was Roman," he assured her.

"Can we ever move passed this?" she asked scared of his answer

* * *

There you guys go I finally got rid of my writer's block. I would have liked to post a bigger chapter but hopefully I will update very soon.

Please review,

-C


	13. Home?

Thanks to all who read the last chapter... all 40 and some. But please review. I do work faster and better when I have reviews.

* * *

Home?

In response Ryan pulled her closer and squeezed her as tight as he dared. They sat like this for what seemed like forever. Finally she pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I really didn't want to screw this up," she looked sad, "I thought that he would leave my family alone if I was not with you. He seemed to like it better when I'm alone. The voices aren't as bad then."

"Are you the only one that hears the voices?" Ryan asked concerned.

She nodded her yes, "sometimes he tells me to hurt myself or my Mom or Trevor."

Ryan's eyes got huge, "do you know when they're releasing you?"

"I'm not sure maybe they told Mom," she shrugged.

"Ok I'll be right back. I'm gonna go talk to her. Cleo wants to come in and see you anyways," she watched sadly as Ryan left but smiled as Cleo entered the room.

Ryan found her Mom at the coffee machine just down the hall. She was getting another cup of coffee, the poor woman looked like she hadn't slept in a while. Ryan walked up to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled tiredly.

"Do they know when she'll be out?" he asked gently.

"They have about an hour or so left of tests," she told him.

"I think that we're going to head to your house and set up some equipment," Ryan explained.

"Sure. I'll let you know how the results go," she half hugged him and handed him the keys to the house, "thank you."

Ryan smiled at her before turning to head out with the team. They all got back in the vehicles and he drove to Charlie's house using directions given to him by Cleo. It didn't take long before they were pulling up in front of a larger victorian style house. It wasn't a mansion but it was definitely bigger than your average three person family needed. He was actually impressed by this. They pulled up the long driveway and parked in front. He noticed a small bike and skateboard sitting out, he figured they must be Trevor's.

"Wow," Sergey looked up at the house, "this place is huge."

"Yeah," Heather added nodding, "it would make an awesome party house."

She grinned over at the others.

"Can we just get set up?" Ryan asked all business.

He went up to unlock the door and Elfie caught up with him putting her hand on his shoulder, "this isn't your fault. You didn't know, you couldn't have known."

"I do this for a living I should have," he spun around to face her guilt written all over his face.

"She didn't tell you anything that would have given you any idea that this was going on. She hid it for a very long time from everyone. You were no different in that aspect," Elfie looked at her friend trying to keep him from the pain he was feeling.

"I just want to fix this," he half heartedly smiled.

"And we will," she sighed sad for her friend.

They let themselves into the house and started to carry in all of their equipment. While the other's did that Ryan explored the house. He found what he was sure was Trevor's room. He noticed that there was some broken glass at the base of the stairs and a bit of blood on the floor. This really scared him.

He wandered until he found what he was sure was Charlie's room. He walked in to find it painted in a muted shade of purple. She had indie band posters all over the walls mixed with pictures of friends and family. He smiled as soon as he noticed quite a few of him and a few of the team. He found one of her and Sergey doing their best karate kid impressions. He laughed loudly at this one. He sat down on her bed just taking it all in. There was a very old looking acoustic guitar in the corner, a very messy and full looking bookshelf beside it. She had notebooks everywhere and Ryan peaked at one. Noticing that it was songs he closed it afraid she would know he had read her journal.

He laid down staring at the ceiling and wondering how he was going to be objective for this one. He was only laying there for a moment when he felt a very obtrusive force in the house. He tried to shake it off thinking that it was his own constant feeling of doom and gloom. This seemed to be working pretty good until he heard a commotion downstairs.

"What the hell?" Heather screamed.

Ryan came running down the stairs to find everyone in the kitchen, "what happened?"

"I left my walkie on the counter," Heather started.

"And it went flying over my head as soon as I bent down," Katrina added.

"Yeah and smashed on the floor at my feet," Sergey finished.

"Did you see anything?" he asked all three.

"Other then the walkie flying through the air?" Heather asked and laughed slightly.

He nodded his yes and they nodded their no's.

"I just got this feeling that there was a really nasty presences in this house," Elfie told him.

"Yeah I just felt the same thing," he told them, "and it was strong."

"Did you speak to Chip about this yet?" Sergey asked knowing that was the next logical step.

"I was just going to call him," the taller boy admitted.

"Well we will continue setting up if you want to go do that," Sergey put a reassuring hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan nodded again and headed out the back door he had spied in the craziness. He was delighted to find a comfortable looking deck chair to sit on. He relaxed a little bit before breathing deeply and removing his phone from his coat pocket. He dialed the number slowly, knowing it by heart. As usual Chip answered right away.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" the southern man's voice sounded upset.

"I need your help," he started as he always did, "we're on a case and I think it's going to be a nasty one."

"You really care about this case, don't you?" Chip could hear the edge in his voice at the end.

"She's my girlfriend," Ryan admitted to the man he knew he could never hide anything from.

"Ryan is she hurt?" Chip asked recognizing his tone.

Ryan nodded his head even though the man couldn't see but he knew that Chip got the idea.

"I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning. I'm booking my flight right now," Chip tried to reassure the younger man.

"I'll see you tomorrow Chip," Ryan sighed and hung up the phone.

He sat there for a few minutes until he heard a few car doors close. Ryan made his way into the house and towards the front door. He rushed to Charlie's side as soon as he seen Sergey and her Mom struggling to hold her up. Ryan rushed to her side scooping her up in his arms and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck gladly snuggling into him.

"Thank you," her Mom breathed exhausted.

"Where do you want me to take you?" he asked lightly into her hair approximately where her ear was.

"Paris?" she joked from beneath the mess of curls her head had become.

"Maybe someday," he smiled into her hair glad she was feeling better, "but for right now I better take you to bed."

He carried her up the stairs and to her room. He was happy to notice that the team had cleaned up the stairs before anyone got home. He laid her gently down in her bed and covered her up with blankets up to her chin. Ryan started to get up from his spot on her bed when she shakily grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me alone," she pleaded her eyes extremely sad.

"I promise that I'll be back. We just have to finish setting up for dead time tonight," he explained, "and then Chip will be here in the morning to help."

Charlie nodded weakly having been explained before how they worked things. She wasn't too excited to be in the house in the dark tonight but at least she'd be with Ryan and her friends. Cleo was coming back as she'd just gone home to change and shower.

"I'll send your Mom right up," he told her and then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

He lingered taking a deep breath of her, smelling her vanilla shampoo and a little bit of the hospital smell that had attached itself to her. He hated that sterile smell, thought it wasn't good for anyone to smell that clean. People should smell like people not disinfectant.

"I promise to come back as soon as I can," he smiled down at her and left this time noting her smile at his promise.

He met her Mom on the stairs, "I really can thank you and your team enough," she smiled up at him.

"We really have to thank you for being there for her this long. Some of us have been through this for a long time and didn't have someone there. It makes all the difference," he put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Well thank you still," she stuck her hand out for him to shake, "my name is Liz."

"Well you're welcome Liz," he shook her hand gently.

She smiled at him as she passed him on her way to Charlie's bedroom. Ryan headed towards where he knew the team would be setting up their tech headquarters. Sergey was sitting in front of some screens talking on a walkie to Chad.

"Yeah just angle that camera towards the back door a little more," he told him as he pressed in the button.

"How's it look Serge," came Chad's voice crackly from the interference.

"That sounds a little like EMF is picking up," Ryan commented.

"We already have meters out but we're not 100% sure it's not electrical at this point," he answered very serious.

Ryan plopped down on the chair beside him. The girls had just finished setting up a camera in Charlie's room. Ryan watched as Charlie and Liz had a silent conversation, Charlie was visibly upset. Ryan had to stop himself from running immediately to her side, he had to remain professional and objective.

"This one is going to be hard, isn't it?" Sergey asked knowing his friend very well.

"Yes but I have a feeling it's going to be hard for everyone," he sighed tiredly, "like it's going to wear on everything. Our beliefs, our skills, our souls, our beings, everything."

Sergey didn't like when Ryan got this gloomy. It usually meant that allot was going on behind those dark eyes. He wished that sometimes Ryan would lean on them all more. Sergey knew that being the director and putting yourself out there like Ryan did was very tiring but he never once asked them to take them helm. Except for a few times when he was so sick he couldn't even get out of bed. The girls came back with Chad and Josh right behind them.

"I think we're all set up chief," Heather mock saluted.

This did nothing to lift Ryan's bad mood, "ok well I guess we'll start the interviews."

There was a short pause where everyone just wondered exactly who was going to take lead on the investigations.

"I'll interview Liz, Katrina you interview Trevor and Heather if you don't mind can you interview Charlie?" Ryan suddenly seemed jittery.

"Of course," Heather smiled up at her friend.

"And you guys just start running your cheques on tech and Elfie do you want to start doing research online?" Ryan nodded at his friend.

She nodded her yes and immediately turned to go do just that. Ryan grabbed a hand held camera and his notebook. Heather and Katrina followed suit. They all headed up to Charlie's room to find all three of the people they needed in the room. Ryan almost seemed embarrassed to interrupt the family moment. He knocked lightly on the already open door and Charlie smiled up at him from her spot on the bed. Trevor was cuddling with her under the blankets.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but we need to do some interviews," he pointed to the camera in explanation.

"Sure, how does this work?" Charlie asked suddenly nervous.

"Well Heather is going to interview you here, and Katrina will take Trevor to his room while I take your Mom on a house tour," he offered his hand to Liz to help her get up.

"Are you going to be ok with me gone?" Liz got up but turned to look down at her daughter.

"I won't be alone," was all she said before she smiled and waved her away.

The girls got ready for their respective interviews. Ryan brought Liz into the hallway.

"Normally we do this right away but we're doing things a little differently this time," he told her but she got the feeling he wasn't just talking about the order of the investigation.

He led Liz to her front door and turned on the camera pointing it towards her.

"So Liz can you show me around your house and explain all the activity that you know of," Ryan was all official all of a sudden.

"Well this hallway ahead has been the location of allot of activity as you call it. Trevor and Charlie have been pushed down these stairs numerous times. And just the other day Charlie was walking down the hallway with a laundry basket and it was flung out of her hands. The laundry was spread everywhere," she pointed to the end of the hallway and felt slightly like a flight attendant.

Ryan followed her down to the kitchen and looked around seeing that it was a disaster.

"As usual this thing likes to make a mess of my kitchen. It has a habit of tipping over the flour and spreading it everywhere," sure enough the flour container was spilt and there was footprints through it.

"Sergey can you get Josh to come to the kitchen with a camera?" Ryan asked through his walkie.

"Sure can boss," came the response and in a few minutes in walked Josh with a camera around his neck.

Ryan pointed to the mess and Josh immediately started taking pictures.

"Does this happen often?" Ryan asked her.

"Just about everyday. Last time it was this bad though Charlie had been pushed by it and knocked out," she sighed.

"Does this thing ever get violent with you?" Ryan asked noticing a pattern.

"Never," she shook her head, "I always tell it I would rather it hurt me than them."

As if on cue they heard Charlie scream from upstairs. Ryan and Liz ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Oh my god," Liz said her hands flying up to her mouth in shock.

* * *

Please review,

-C


	14. Fear

Thanks to SuperBrunetteCutie4Ever, Sliver of Melody & Harbour Master for review the last chapter or so. Reviews make me happy and I write better and faster when I'm happy :D Please review this one.

Fear

They walked in to find Charlie with her eyes rolling back in her head and gasping for air. She had her back arched at an odd angle. Ryan had seen this before, she looked eerily like Laura had during her possession. Ryan was starting to wonder if this case was even more serious than they originally thought. But he would have noticed if she was possessed, wouldn't he?

"Ryan do you have holy water or something?" Heather was on the bed with Charlie praying over her.

Ryan got into action and sprayed her with a cross of holy water and started praying, "St. Michael the arch angel be our defender in battle, be our protector against the wickedness and snares of the devil, may God rebuke him we humbly pray and do thou, oh prince of the heavenly host by the divine power of God cast into hell Satan and all the evil spirits who rome through out the world seeking the ruin of souls, amen," at this Charlie seemed to start choking worse.

He was slightly relieved to see finger marks start to appear at her throat, at least she wasn't being possessed. By this point Ryan was holding onto her kneeled on the bed. He didn't even notice that the entire team was in the room now.

"Pray with my in your head Charlie," he pleaded with her and he could tell she heard him as her eyes slightly slid to his face, "St. Michael the arch angel be our defender in battle."

Charlie's lips had started to move even though they weren't making any sound. Finally after the third time he said the prayer he could hear her voice again. This meant that she was breathing at least. Finally he sprayed her with holy water again and she fell down on the bed and took a huge breath in sputtering. Ryan grabbed her up in his arms and hugged her tight. She had tears in her eyes.

"I told you I would protect you," he whispered into her hair kissing her head.

Liz ushered the others out of the room to give them some privacy.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well I was telling Heather how I wished it would pick on me and not Trevor and all of a sudden I could feel hands around my throat," she visibly shook with the last statement, her voice horse and rough sounding from the attack.

"That's really odd," Ryan rubbed his chin in thought, "your Mom was saying the same thing just before you screamed."

"Ryan I didn't scream," her eyes got huge.

"But I swear I heard you, maybe it was Heather?" he thought out loud.

"Neither of us screamed, I swear," she looked very frightened.

"We'll figure it out," he told her trying to remain calm, "but I think you need some fresh air first. Lets go outside and I'll explain what's going to happen tonight."

She nodded and Ryan helped her up. She was able to move around better than before. So leaning on Ryan she made her way down the stairs and past the others.

"We're just going outside for a tiny bit," Ryan told her Mom on the way by.

He led her out the back door and guided her into the same chair he had been in earlier. He sat on the railing opposite her with his feet on the edge of the chair. She closed her eyes and laid back in the chair enjoying the sun. Ryan started to noticed just how dark her bruises actually were. They looked like it would hurt if clothing even brushed them wrong. He was still staring at her when she opened her eyes smiling up at him. She cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"And what exactly are you thinking about?" she asked winking.

"Not that, right now anyways," he smiled but then cleared his throat getting down to business, "we need you to be there for dead time tonight."

"I have to sit in the dark and wait for this thing to go after me or someone I love?" she asked nudging at him.

"We won't let anything happen to anyone," he assured her, "we just need to see how this thing acts to narrow down who or what it is. Sometimes if the homeowners aren't here we won't even get anything."

"Ryan trust me you being in the house is enough to piss this thing off," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" this time Ryan was extremely confused.

"Whatever this thing is, it doesn't like you," she told him, "the first pictures I put up of us were in glass frames."

Ryan cocked his eyebrow urging her to continue.

"Lets just say that I spent allot of my tips getting new glass for the frames. Every night they would be broken," she looked him in the eyes, "I thought for the first little while that I was sleep walking and breaking them. But then..."

Ryan waited as patiently as he could for her to continue, "then?"

"Then one morning I woke up and one was lying on the floor with a kitchen knife through your face."

"Well that isn't a little creepy at all," Ryan smirked and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Then when you were holding me and praying to me," she grabbed for him and he moved closer, "I could hear it... it was talking to me... but I knew no one else could hear it."

"It was speaking?" Ryan was really worried for her.

"Yeah but it was in my head. It sounded like pure evil," she shuddered again.

"What was it saying?" Ryan didn't want to be pushy as a boyfriend but as director of PRS he had to know.

"It was telling me that it was going to take me away from you if you didn't leave. It told me it would kill me and everyone else. It said that you wouldn't miss me but that it would scare you away," she let a single tear fall and then leaned her head back trying not to cry.

"You know that's what these things do? They breed fear and love to torture souls," Ryan hugged her tightly.

"But what if it does take me away?" she shook again this time with a sob.

"I won't let it," he was trying to hold it together himself, "no one will."

"I couldn't bear it if I never saw you again," she hugged him tightly.

"Trust me I will be here in the morning," he smiled into her hair.

"You better be," she playfully punched him in the gut.

They broke apart staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly the back door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds," Sergey smiled around the door, "but everything's back ready for a walk through."

"Thanks Serg," Ryan smiled back at his best friend, "we'll be in soon."

When Sergey left Charlie collapsed comfortably into Ryan's arms. She laid there for a few minutes just listening to his heart beat, even his heart sounded strong to her. Ryan had to be strong considering what he goes through on a daily basis with PRS and what she was currently putting him through.

"Well we better get inside," she told him slightly muffled from have her face pressed to his chest.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he helped her up and then got up himself.

They headed inside hand in hand and was surprised that everyone was still working away. It was like nothing had happened earlier. Ryan and Charlie wandered over to tech and he grabbed everything he needed to do the walk through. This time Charlie and Liz went with him. The others decided to do a tech meeting to double check all the equipment. Sergey kept an eye on the screens seeing where Ryan was at.

"So, I'm worried about Ryan," Sergey started, "this case is going to drag him through some stuff he's buried."

"Yeah especially with Trevor being attacked," Katrina agreed with her Russian friend.

"But maybe he'll finally deal with it," Elfie wisely pointed out.

"Yeah or he'll be forced to relive it and be forever changed," Heather grumped.

"I think that Ryan knows what he's doing," Chad was a little upset at the topic, "he's gone what you guys considered 'too far' on a case before and survived it a stronger person and a stronger investigator."

"I'm just worried that as soon as this is over she'll dump his ass," Heather glared at Chad.

A few of them nodded including Josh and Katrina, "that's his business not ours," Elfie scolded.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that Charlie has a lot more skeletons in her closet than this?" Josh asked.

This time everyone agreed, "we can't drag that out of her. If she really cares for Ryan she'll reveal them at the best time for him," Elfie shot Josh a knowing look.

"We should get back to work," Sergey didn't like talking about his best friend behind his back but felt at least some talk was needed.

"They'll be on the walk through for a while. We should start researching some more," Elfie told the girls.

All the guys got back to calibrating motion detectors and digital recorders. Sergey continued typing at his station.

"So this is where I frequently feel as though I'm being watched. Nothing violent has ever happened in this room as far as I know," Charlie waved her hand over the office.

"This spirit that watches you in here, is it a good feeling or an oppressive one?" Ryan asked all business.

"Actually this is the only room I feel totally comfortable in. I know that sounds weird when I say I feel watched. It's like its a familiar energy but I can't figure out who it would be," Charlie sighed obviously tired.

"Well I think that's all I should need you for until dead time," Ryan looked her over.

Charlie had lost even more weight since he last noticed. He worried that this thing was draining her energy and wearing her down. Ryan wondered about the difference in feeling but knew that they could sort that out when Chip got here. Like maybe it was another spirit trying to protect the family from the bad ones.

"Maybe you should get some rest before then," Ryan suggested.

"I don't think I can sleep alone," she sighed and looked up at him pouting.

"Well unfortunately I have work to do," he said and felt guilty when she actually looked sad.

She walked out of the room and headed for her bedroom with Ryan following. She stripped down to her panties and t-shirt crawling into bed. She looked over at him hopefully.

"I can't, I'm sorry," Ryan sadly shook his head.

She turned her back on him slightly pouting. Ryan grabbed his radio.

"Can one of the girls come to Charlie's room please?" Ryan asked politely.

Charlie was listening but was still sad. Suddenly Katrina peaked her head in the door and smiled.

"Did you need something boss?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah would you be able to just chill out in here so she can get some sleep?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Sure," Katrina walked over to a comfy chair and plopped down in it.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything," he told both girls.

He went over to Charlie and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her.

She just nodded her head with her eyes still closed. Ryan left and within ten minutes Katrina was sure that Charlie was asleep. The poor girl was just exhausted. About another five minutes later she started to toss and turn. Katrina figured that she was having a nightmare.

"No..." Charlie whispered, "no please don't," she said a little louder, "leave me alone!"

Katrina was wondering if she should wake the girl when she suddenly noticed something red on her arm. Katrina rushed to the bedside and realized it was blood. She started shaking the smaller girl.

"Wake up Charlie!" no response, "Ryan! I think you need to get up here now!"

The radio crackled on the other end then squealed loudly in Katrina's palm. She dropped it as the radio seemed to burn her hand. She rushed for the door and it slammed in her face. Katrina started to pound on it screaming.

"Help! Ryan! Sergey! Someone!"

She looked over to Charlie to find her levitating a few feet of the bed and then suddenly something flew at Katrina and hit her in the heading knocking her out.

Please review,

-C


	15. More Questions and an Answer?

So here's another chapter and thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far. Tried to make this one at least a little longer. It's harder the shorter size seems to work well. Took me longer to update than it has been lately, I'm sorry for that. Enjoy and please review

More Questions and an Answer?

When Katrina woke up she was laying on the floor and Charlie was still in her bed asleep. Katrina got up and rushed over to her. As soon as she got to her side the door flew open and Ryan was by her side. Ryan started to shake Charlie awake and her eyes shot wide open. She focussed on Ryan and smiled weakly looking very pail. Ryan also seen the blood on the bedding and looked for cuts immediately. She had a bunch of small surface cuts on her arms that had already stopped bleeding.

"Were you scratching your arms in your sleep?" he immediately asked.

She shook her head as she started to tear up. Charlie was still shaking her head when Ryan pulled her into a hug.

"We lost the feed and didn't notice quick enough. By the time it came back on Katrina was lying on the ground and you weren't moving. I came running as soon as I could," he looked over at Katrina who had a small cut on her head that she was nursing.

"I don't think we should do dead time tonight," she suggested.

"I agree," Ryan spoke softly, "I think we should stay in a hotel tonight and wait for Chip tomorrow morning."

Again Charlie just silently nodded her head. She had her eyes closed tight trying not to get anymore upset than she already was. Ryan helped her get up and pack an over night bag while Katrina went downstairs to explain the plan to everyone and book a hotel for the night. Once Charlie was done packing she sat down on the bed.

"Will Chip be able to tell us what this thing is?" she asked speaking for the first time in hours.

"I really hope so," Ryan told her truthfully, "sometimes he can't."

"I just don't want to deal with this anymore," she told him rubbing her face with both hands tiredly.

"I promise once Chip gets here and we have more to go on everything will fall into place. Elfie is a wiz at going from his readings and finding information that we wouldn't have found any other way," he smiled at her trying to get her to match his.

"I guess I'll just have to trust you," she sighed getting up.

They packed what they needed and headed to the hotel. They checked into 6 rooms and headed to set up a temporary tech and headquarters in Ryan and Sergey's room. They had set all of the cameras to remotely send the feeds to PRS's two laptops. Once everyone was settled into their rooms Ryan headed to the room they had gotten for Charlie's family. He knocked lightly and watched as the door opened slowly to reveal Trevor peaking around it.

"Hi Trevor! Is Charlie able to come out?" he asked lowering himself to the boy's level.

He nodded his head and then disappeared. Ryan laughed at how much like Charlie he was. The boy came back dragging Charlie by the hand.

"Bud what are you doing?" she looked down at him.

"I asked him to get you," Ryan smiled a dazzling smile at her.

"Well that's a good job Trev," she smiled at the boy and waved goodbye to him heading into the hall with Ryan.

"We're going to do some planning for Chip's walk through tomorrow and I was hoping you could help us point out the hot spots," he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Sure," she started to swing their hands as the walked down the few doors to his room.

When they got to the room there was the usual greetings. Ryan sat down beside Sergey in a chair while Charlie hopped up on a bed beside Katrina and leaned against the headboard.

"So basically we have to figure out where we think Chip will get the best readings," Ryan started.

"We definitely have to figure out why they feel different energy in the office," Josh mentioned.

"Yes, I'm also curious if something happened to this person on the stairs. Like if they were pushed down them or something," Chad added his two cents.

"I couldn't find any deaths on the property or anything strange in the house. I even contacted old owners and no one else has had strange experiences," Elfie sighed.

"That they're willing to share anyways," Heather added pointing at the ceiling.

"Yeah some people don't really talk about this kind of stuff," Ryan agreed.

"I also want to know why this thing has never attacked Liz," Chad looked like he was thinking.

"Yeah it seems to focus on Charlie and Trevor," Sergey agreed.

"It also seems to have either gained energy or gotten worse at least since we showed up," Katrina commented.

"Can you think of anywhere else we should be concentrating on Charlie?" he asked looking over at the quiet girl.

She was out cold, leaning back on the headboard still. Ryan got up and went around to her, pulling the covers down. He slid her into the bedding and tucked her in. He kissed her forhead lightly, she smiled at this in her sleep.

The team all tried not to stare at the cute scene that had just played out. Katrina smiled over at the couple. Ryan again took his place beside Sergey.

"We'll monitor everything over night and anything picked up while be investigated tomorrow. I think we all need some sleep," he sighed tiredly.

The team all nodded and said their good nights. When they were all gone from the room Sergey turned the monitor light setting down so it wouldn't keep them awake and then got ready for bed. Ryan also got ready and then climbed in with Charlie. He cuddled up to her back putting his arms around her. She immediately snuggled in as close as she could to him. This put a smile on Ryan's face. It didn't take long for Ryan and Sergey to fall asleep.

When the alarm went off Ryan felt as though he had only slept for ten minutes. He looked over to see it was 6:00 AM. He rolled over to find Charlie sitting up in bed, he slid over and put his arms around her waist laying his head on her pillow looking up at her.

"Morning," he smiled brightly.

"Morning," she looked down at him with a foreign expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked kissing her side.

"Is it weird that I'm kind of nervous for Chip to come?" she asked still looking down at him.

"No sometimes the family gets nervous that he's going to just go poking around in their heads. He's not like that," Ryan comforted her, "if it doesn't pertain to the case he won't even care."

She leaned back into him, "well that's not really why I'm nervous, well I think anyways."

"Why are you nervous then?" he asked.

"This got worse when you came, is it going to get even more extreme with Chip here. What if you get hurt or something," she sighed closing her eyes briefly to think.

"I promise that I will come back in one piece," he laughed slightly.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked obviously hurt.

"No, I'm not," he looked up at her pouting, "it's just not very often that we get to hear a clients views on this."

"Well if you don't get going to pick up Chip there won't be much more to do," she joked.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted her and she playful punch him in the arm.

He got out of bed in nothing more than his boxers. Sergey was already gone doing something this morning. Ryan jumped in the shower and relished the hot water on his skin. It always seemed to center him. Once he was all done he walked back into the bedroom in just his towel. Charlie was walking around the room in her t-shirt and panties. She looked over at his mostly naked form and her eyebrow shot up putting a smile on Ryan's face.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked crossing the room.

"Nothing wrong just admiring," she smiled over at him.

"Well I know that I'm chiseled but could you stop staring please, it's making me uncomfortable," Ryan flexed his muscles.

She play tackled him back onto the bed, pushed him down and straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him lightly. She deepened the kiss and Ryan's hands automatically found her but. When the broke apart she leaned her forehead on his trying to keep her balance.

"I'd really love to ravish you right here, right now but then Chip would know why you're late," she laughed as his eyes got huge and he started to blush.

She rolled off of him to lay beside his body on the bed.

"Well I better go or Chip will ready some very dirty thoughts," he laughed and rolled over facing her.

He kissed her lightly getting up and out of the bed. He helped Charlie up and then pulled her into a hug.

"We'll continue this later," he whispered mischievously into her ear.

"Careful he'll know," she giggled in response.

Ryan left and made the drive to the closest airport which was about an hour out. He silently hoped that Chip's plane was running late arriving. He found the nearest parking spot that he could, which wasn't really that close at all. He ran into the airport and tried to find the incoming flight area. He was relieved that when he did Chip's plane was just arriving. He headed towards the terminal that the loudspeaker told him was for that flight.

He was standing staring down at his feet when he heard Chip's voice.

"I really don't like flying," he complained and headed towards Ryan.

Ryan waved at the older man and he returned the wave. When he got closer he pulled Ryan into a hug.

"I could tell how much you needed me here," he sighed.

"Thanks Chip," he put his hand on the shorter man's shoulders.

"I didn't pack too much. Just have to grab one bag," he told him.

Then Chip stared at him for a little while and cocked his head to the side smiling.

"Well thanks for not being too late," Ryan blushed deep red immediately.

Chip turned and headed towards the baggage claim. He got there just as his bag was going by. Ryan was amazed to see that Chip's one bag was a huge rolling trunk. It basically could hold enough clothes for a month.

"I thought you said you didn't pack much?" Ryan's eyebrow went up.

"I didn't," Chip laughed.

"Well anyways good thing it's got wheels because I didn't get a spot very close to the doors," Ryan sighed.

"That's ok," Chip smiled at the taller man, "it'll all be fine."

Ryan wasn't sure if he meant the parking spot or things in general. Ryan mutely lead Chip out to his vehicle and loaded the man's suitcase in the back for him.

"Why don't we go straight to the house?" Chip got down to business.

"You don't want to go to the hotel and get freshened up or anything?" Ryan asked shocked.

"The sooner we get this case figured out the sooner this family can stop being attacked," Chip looked over at him, "and the sooner you can be happy."

Ryan smiled glad that he didn't have to explain anything to the man. They drove the hour back to the house. Ryan knew that everyone else was busy either continuing setting up or with Charlie's family or in Elfie's case still researching. He pulled up in front of the house and got out. Chip followed him to the front door. Chip already seemed to be getting something before they even made their way into the house. Ryan opened the door and let Chip in ahead of himself.

Chip walked in a little bit and turned to Ryan, "why didn't you tell me that there's a demon and several spirits here?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan was confused.

"There's a demon here that we've crossed paths with before," Chip wisely told him.

Chip grabbed a pad and pen from his pocket and wrote something down for Ryan. He showed Ryan the piece of paper and Ryan's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Oh my god!"

Please review,

-C


	16. Naming the Demon

So here's another chapter. Sorry it was so long between but this one is one of the longest I've wrote. I think the writing bug has bit me again so hopefully it will not be a long wait before the next one. Please review -C

Chapter 16: Naming the Demon

Ryan seen the perfectly written 'b' and 'e' and knew right away which demon they were dealing with.

"That case just won't leave me, will it?" Ryan sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"I'm afraid this doesn't have that much to do with you," Chip revealed, "he keeps talking about some girl and saying he's been here since her birth in this house."

"You mean he's not following me?" Ryan was slightly relieved but also troubled at this new information.

"I'm not sure what his agenda is but he's bragging about a death he caused as well as a life," Chip shook his head to get the voices to go away.

Chip started up the stairs and headed straight to the office. Ryan smiled to himself glad that he never had to persuade his friend in the direction he wanted him to go. He still wasn't sure if this was because of what he was thinking or sometimes because of the readings Chip was getting.

As soon as they walked into the room they both felt lighter emotionally and mentally.

"I get the feeling that this is where the death the demon was bragging about happened. But I don't understand why this room is so happy then. It's like the spirit that is here is making it a safe zone. He keeps saying a name but I can only hear the first letter, it's a G," Chip again shook his head but this time in frustration at not being able to give Ryan more information.

When he was finally centered again Chip continued on to Charlie's room. He looked around at the pictures on the wall and smiled when he seen how happy Ryan looked in the ones of him. He continued to look around and then he sat on the bed.

"He says this is where the life began," Chip was confused, "but it's not the girl's life. He keeps talking about a small boy. I don't understand."

"There's Trevor, he's Charlie's little brother," Ryan explained.

"He laughed when you said that," Chip looked up at Ryan, "he's gone now."

Ryan was frustrated at the lack of information the demon gave Chip. He didn't understand why it was talking about Trevor in Charlie's room. This demon was definitely toying with them and loving it.

"Maybe they should both be here for dead time?" Chip suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," Ryan sighed agreeing.

Chip walked through the rest of the house but never got any more readings. He sighed as he headed to the front door disappointed at the lack of communication. But he noticed the nervous energy that was coming off of Ryan.

"Maybe you should phone Elfie and give her the information we got," Chip sighed lightly "and ask how the girl is doing."

Chip clapped him on the back and Ryan returned his smile with a bright one of his own. Ryan thanked Chip silently and again headed to the back yard. He like this backyard it was well used but also well kept up. The phone only rang twice before Elfie answered.

"Hey Ryan," she said obviously having check her call display.

"Hey Elfie," he paused, "we have some new information for you to research."

Ryan gave her everything he had, "this will make the search much easier," she told him.

Ryan paused again trying to think of the right words but when nothing else came to mind he just asked, "how's Charlie?"

"She's doing fine," Elfie smiled through the phone, "she's just taken Trever to the park."

"Well we will be back to the hotel soon. I think we need to do a big team meeting with Chip and plan some stuff out for tonight," he told her and hung up.

"Trever be careful," Charlie called from her spot on the bench.

"He seems really happy," Sergey said from his spot beside her.

"Yeah I think he's able to deal with this so much better than anyone else," she laughed, "kids are able to just put it in the back of their mind because the monster only comes out at night."

"And what about you," Sergey smiled over at her, "are you happy?"

"I actually am for the first time in a long time," she smiled but Sergey could tell that the smile didn't reach her eyes, "but I worry that some of the things he's going to find will ruin everything."

"I think Ryan loves you so much there is nothing that he could find to destroy that," Sergey offered.

"I sure hope so," she sighed, "my family and I have been through allot. I just don't want to be dragged through it again."

"I'm sure that he won't bring up anything that isn't completely relevant to the investigation," Sergey assured her but in his head he too worried about what skeletons she would have in her closet.

"I just hope that this all gets worked out soon so we can go back to our normal lives. Although I don't remember what that's like anymore," she said sadly.

"Well I'm sure that Ryan will introduce you to it as best as he can after this is done," Sergey smiled to match her's at his words.

"We should be getting back though," Charlie sighed, "I'm sure they're done the walk through by now. Besides I need to eat something."

"Yeah, I'm sure there will be some research to do when we get back," Sergey sighed noting that this break was just too short, "maybe we can grab some food for everyone on the way back."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she went and grabbed Trever, "time to go buddy."

"So did you find anything new Elfie?" Ryan asked his friend.

"Well I've been looking into deaths and births in the area," she explained, "turns out that there was a child born in the house but there is no name and there was a death. His name was George and Ryan I think it might be Charlie's father."

"She didn't say anything to us," Ryan frowned.

"Maybe she thought it wasn't part of what was happening?" Katrina suggested.

"Remember how sensitive some of this stuff can be," Heather reminded him.

"I know but I thought she'd at least tell me," Ryan sighed sadly.

"Have you told her everything that happened to you as a child?" Katrina reasoned with him.

"No but..." he was getting frustrated.

"No but, she probably didn't think that he had anything to do with this. When people are grieving they don't exactly want to think the worst. She probably is hoping he's in a better place," Katrina put a hand on Ryan's shoulder comfortingly.

"Who's in a better place?" Sergey asked walking in ahead of Charlie with bags in his hands.

"Nobody," Ryan said quickly, "we're just having a physiological conversation."

"Oh," Charlie looked at Sergey and they both had a look of confusion on their faces.

"Well we brought some food," Sergey held up the bags.

They set everything down and everyone took what they liked. Charlie grabbed a sandwich and sat down on what she knew to be Ryan's bed. Ryan looked over at Katrina before he sat down.

"Guys I think there's something heavy in the van I need your help moving," Katrina said loudly and almost everyone followed her out.

Sergey stood where he was not getting the hint. Finally Katrina turned around and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room. As soon as the door closed Ryan turned to face Charlie.

"We found something today," Ryan said softly.

"Something that will help?" she asked.

"I think so," Ryan looked her in the eye, "Chip said there is a different spirit in the office. He said the name starts with a 'G'"

Ryan watched as her eyes changed and she flinched slightly, "that's interesting."

There was five minutes of silence as she continued to eat.

"Charlie?" he asked seeing the sadness in her eyes, "you can tell me anything."

"Why? You probably already know everything," she said anger in her eyes now.

"All I know is that Elfie found out that a man named George killed himself in your house," when Ryan said his name he watched the pain flash across her face, "please tell me what you're thinking."

He gently ran his thumb on her jaw line as he spoke. She had tears silently streaming down her face.

"I was only ten," she sighed, "and I was home alone with him. Mom was pulling another double shift at the hospital. He had started drinking heavily in the last year or so. I was downstairs playing with my Barbies. I heard something heavy fall and ran upstairs worried. He was hanging from one of the rafters. He was still alive. I watched him choke to death and did nothing."

"Charlie you were ten there was nothing you could do," Ryan pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I didn't even call the ambulance right away," she said between sobs, "I just stood there staring at him. I could have saved him but something was telling me not to move."

"It's ok. You were scared, I understand," Ryan whispered in her hair.

She pulled back suddenly, "that's just it Ryan, I wasn't scared. There was a voice inside my head telling me that it was ok, that this had to happen. I could have phoned an ambulance while he choked but I didn't"

"They wouldn't have made it in time," Ryan reached out for her hand but she stood up and backed away.

"That doesn't matter," she just about screamed, "I killed him, it's all my fault and now he's stuck in that damn house because of me."

"Charlie this is not your fault," Ryan told her with more force this time.

She dissolved into tears and fell to her knees on the floor. Ryan rushed to her side enveloping her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder for what felt like hours until she was so tired she just passed out. Ryan carried her to his bed and tucked her in under the blankets. She snuggled down into them. Ryan brushed some hair from her face and sat down beside her. Within moments she was laying on his lap with a small smile on her face. Ryan gently played with her hair.

He grabbed his phone to text the others and let them know that they should continue the meeting in someone else's room. He was just getting out of the bed when she grabbed his hand.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked quietly.

"I was gonna go tell the others that it was your father and what happened. But I promise to leave out the bad bits," he looked down on her and she had a small soft smile on her lips.

"I can think of something better to do," Ryan looked down at her confused but she pulled his hand and pulled him down to her.

She instantly met his mouth with a passionate kiss.

"Can't you stay for a while?" she asked winking at him.

"I think I can," Ryan fully laid down under the covers with her.

She kissed him again and he returned her kiss happily. They had been gone for a long time when suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Ryan jumped out of the bed and answered the door in nothing more than his boxers. He opened it to find Sergey waiting patiently on the other side of the door. When his friend seen the boxers and the messy hair he instantly blushed.

"I'm sorry Ryan but we found something else," Sergey told him, "I think its something big."

Please Review,

-C


	17. More Truths and Lies

So here's the next chapter. It's pretty short but lots packed into it. Please review. I won't post the next chapter without at least one review. Thanks.

Chapter 17: More Truths and Lies

"Ok just give a few moments," Ryan told him but then he was blushing too as he closed the door.

"What's going on?" Charlie walked up to him with the sheet wrapped around her body and a look of concern on her face.

"They've found something," he told her, "they think it's big."

"Ok we'll get dressed and go," she headed to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked afraid that after what they just did she might need some time.

"Yes, it wasn't my first time," she laughed lightly but this kind of hurt Ryan.

"Well I'm sorry it wasn't more special," he sat down on the bed frowning.

"It was the most special thing I've ever shared with someone," she sat down beside him looking him in the eyes, "I love you Ryan."

"I love you too," he smiled brightly and kissed her nose.

They sat like this for a few moments before they got up and ready to go. When they were all ready to go they kissed lightly before opening the door. Sergey was leaning against the opposite wall. He took one look at how happy they were and his heart broke hoping that this wouldn't destroy them. Charlie noticed the look on his face but Ryan was completely oblivious. She let him go ahead telling him she just had to ask Sergey something.

"Sergey is it bad?" she asked a look of fear in her eyes.

"It's about your step dad," Sergey told her looking at her face trying to read her.

Her eyes got huge and she hung her head, "well of course he'd ruin my life again."

She turned and headed into the room. Everyone was staring at her except Ryan who was still in the dark. Ryan sat down in one of the chairs. Charlie was uncomfortable with everyone staring at her but it was Chip's stare that was the worse. She felt as though he was staring right into her soul.

"So we've uncovered another death in the house," Elfie started the whole time looking back and forth between Ryan and Charlie.

"Is it one of our resident spirits?" Ryan asked very interested.

"I think so," at this Charlie's head snapped up a look of fear on her face.

"We think that this is the spirit the demon is using to do its bidding," Katrina told him and she looked at Charlie a look of pity in her eyes.

Ryan had finally realized that everyone was staring at Charlie and she looked in shock.

"Well who is it?" he asked while trying to figure his girlfriend out.

"His name was David Abeltoft," Elfie told him, "he was married to Liz."

Ryan looked over at Charlie a strange look in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us about all of this?" he asked hurt in his eyes now.

"There's more Ryan," Katrina told him gently.

"What more could there be?" he asked getting angry at Charlie for not telling him things.

"Ryan just try to calm down," Chip told him knowing how this was tearing Charlie up inside, "and let her finish."

"It wasn't an accident and there was a trial. He had attacked a minor and the minor pushed him off of her and down the stairs. He died on those stairs," Katrina looked past Ryan to Charlie as she said this.

"Attacked is putting it lightly," Charlie said quietly staring down at her feet.

"He attacked you, you didn't mean to kill him," Ryan approached her.

"I sure as hell did," she raised her voice, "I thought about it every night. I even dreamt about it."

Chip had gotten up and crossed the room, "what he did to you is inexcusable."

He pulled her into a hug as she cried and Ryan was even more confused. Elfie handed him the court transcript and he read it all. Words jumped out at him 'child molestation' and 'sexual abuse'. Ryan realized all to quickly that Charlie had been through much more than just a haunting. He instantly started to feel sorry for her. She was standing across from him and as soon as he got that look in his eyes she got mad.

"Ryan there's still more," Katrina felt so bad for both Ryan and Charlie, "almost exactly nine months later a child was born in that house."

"Trever," Ryan realized his eyes getting huge and then he looked over at Charlie that pity in his eyes just getting stronger.

He started to walk across the room towards where she was standing with Chip beside her. He was only a few feet in front of her when the look on her face made him stop.

"Don't you dare," she said her voice low and dangerous.

Ryan looked confused.

"Don't you dare pity my like the rest of the world," she was squeezing her fists together at her sides so hard they were going white, "don't you dare look at me like that."

She had hot angry tears rolling down her face. This what she was afraid of. Now she didn't know whether they liked her because they pitied her or because they were her friends. But worse of all she couldn't stand that look from Ryan. She would rather he be mad at her then this.

"Shouldn't you be yelling at me for lying to you?" she asked and Ryan was put off by her anger, "you should be breaking up with me!"

Ryan didn't understand why she was yelling at him. Suddenly she turned and stormed out of the room. Ryan made to follow her but Chip stopped him.

"Trust me she just needs some time alone," he told his friend.

"I don't understand," Ryan commented.

"She's been pitied her entire life and she hates it. But she thought that maybe you'd be different," Chip sighed, "she's been through allot. She just doesn't want to be defined by what's happened to her."

After a while Charlie felt bad for having freaked out. She was still really tired so she made her way to Ryan's room and let herself in. She laid down in the bed in a tank top and a pair of Ryan's boxers. She knew he'd be back shortly getting some sleep before the dead time that night. She didn't have to wait long before Ryan came in. He noticed her in the bed and stripped off his shirt and held himself over her.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

She leaned up and kissed him, "no I am."

With that he smiled and leaned down kissing her. They continued kissing slowly getting more passionate when Ryan slowly snaked his hands up and pinned hers down. He put his full weight on her and pulled back slightly.

"There's my little sparrow," he told her and leaned down licking her neck roughly.

Please review,

-C


	18. Attacked

Sorry this took me so long to update. I've been having some medical issues. But here is another chapter. Kinda short but pretty eventful. Thank you to the amazing people who have reviewed this story or have it on their lists. Those that have it on your list can you review please? And those that have reviewed can you review again? This chapter has a different tone to it and I'm worried its shite. Please review

Chapter 18: Attacked

"There's my little sparrow," he told her and leaned down licking her neck roughly.

Charlie tensed up immediately at this name and she felt Ryan's body push into her harder. She felt as though something was missing.

"What's wrong you don't remember me?" he asked.

Just then he leaned back as a car drove by the first floor window it shone through and onto Ryan. She noticed how dark his eyes looked, almost as if they were black. She also noticed the cruel smile on his face. All of this didn't scare her as much as the fact he was missing his cross and Benediction medal. She realized that when she was pulling his shirt off they must have come with it. He was watching her quietly as the realization dawned on her.

"So you do remember me," he said and laughed evilly at the look of pure fear on her face.

"Ryan's strong he'll get out of this," she told him stronger than she felt.

"As far as Ryan knows he sleeping beside you right now. Poor boy was so exhausted he's enjoying his rest. But when he wakes up he'll remember the things he did to you," the thing told her.

"What things?" she asked and couldn't help the fear that snaked its way into her voice.

"Well to start off he rapes you," the fake Ryan ripped her shirt open in the front, "and then he's going to beat you and then kill you."

Charlie's eyes must have gone huge as it laughed again.

"He'll remember all of that thinking for the rest of his life that he destroyed you. The guilt will destroy him as well. Then I'll have two souls for the price of one," he leaned back down only inches from her face.

Charlie had started to squirm and when he pressed his arm forcefully across her throat she whimpered.

"Maybe we should just get straight to the beating and just make him think he raped you?" the thing asked her.

Charlie's response was an attempt to shove him off of her.

"You do know that he outweighs you by about 150 pounds right?" it looked at her like she was crazy, "and with me on you I can make him weigh what ever I want him to."

She started to feel a more intense pressure as though Ryan gained 100 pounds instantly. This was squishing her ribs painfully and robbing her of some oxygen.

"You should try to scream, your friends are just down the hall," the thing offered and just as she was about to take his advice he pressed down on her throat again.

"I think I'm going to skip all the way to the killing part," it decided and started pressing more forcibly, "don't worry I've read his mind he secretly wants to do this."

Charlie felt tears start to roll not only from what was going on but for her fear that the thing was right. She was starting to feel her lungs burn when the lock on the door turned. Sergey walked in flicking on the light. He looked over at the pair of people.

"Sorry," he said and was just about to turn to leave when he looked at Charlie.

"Help," she mouthed at him unable to speak.

"What the hell is going on?" Sergey asked and walked up to Ryan.

He put his hand on the older boy's shoulder but he didn't move. Sergey looked down to see that he was choking Charlie.

"Dude, Stop! What the fuck are you doing?" Sergey pulled on him.

Ryan turned to him his black eyes a look of pure hate in them.

"I'm trying to kill the stupid bitch! Now why don't you be a good friend, like you never are, and leave us the fuck alone!" the thing in Ryan's body yelled.

Sergey instantly grabbed the holy water and sprayed Ryan in the face with it. Ryan grabbed his face with both hands screaming in pain. Charlie took this advantage and kneed him in the balls. Ryan instantly reacted grabbing this region and falling off of the bed. Charlie scrambled off of the bed and behind Sergey. Sergey held up a cross. The thing was on its knees staring over the bed at them hissing.

"Charlie I need you to run down the hall and get Chip," Sergey didn't even turn to look at her.

She nodded her head silently unable to talk after the choking. Just as she was about to run through the door it slammed shut and locked.

"She's not leaving," the thing demanded.

"You may be able to keep us in here but soon the team will realize what's going on and they will get in," Sergey told it being very strong.

"Look at little Sergey trying to step into the big man's shoes," it taunted tilting its head as it looked at him, "you know maybe if you man up Katrina will actually notice you instead of him."

It pointed to itself at the end.

"Shut up!" Sergey yelled at it.

"Oh I touched a nerve, did I?" it cackled a high pitched laugh that didn't even sound like Ryan could make.

Charlie put her hand on Sergey's shoulder, "it's screwing with you. Kat really likes you," Sergey smiled quickly at this and then got back to business.

"You don't have control over anything," Sergey told it.

"Oh I think I do," it smiled and then swung its arm.

Sergey's eyes went huge as he went flying across the room and hit the wall hard. Just when he was trying to get up the thing flung him again. Sergey hit the ground out hard. The thing smiled up at Charlie again. Suddenly the heard banging on the other side of the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Chad yelled.

Charlie tried to yell back but all that come out was a wordless rasp. The thing laughed again.

"We just knocked over a light, no worries," the thing used Ryan's normal voice and smiled at Charlie.

The other side of the door went silent. Charlie whimpered and slid down the wall she was standing in front of. The thing stood over her.

"You know you have matching scars," it showed her Ryan's wrists and she looked down at her own, "I'll leave them alone if you do it."

Suddenly Ryan was holding her a utility knife, "it'll be easier for everyone," she said but felt as though it wasn't her voice.

She looked over at Sergey and noticed he was bleeding badly.

"Everyone can go back to being happy and your family will be normal again," it softly told her with its black eyes locked on her face still holding out the knife.

Charlie took it from the thing. She held the knife for a little while looking at it.

"I promise it will all be better for everyone," it touched her leg gently.

Charlie nodded and the thing backed off slightly. She gently sliced a gash in her left wrist. Just as she was about to raise the knife again Sergey knocked the Ryan over. It was like she was in a trance. He tried to get to her but he was fighting the Ryan. She dropped the knife and looked down with peace on her face. Sergey punched Ryan in the face and knocked him out.

"Help!" he yelled loudly as he ran to Charlie's side.

He couldn't believe how much blood there was in the short amount of time. He grabbed on of his shirts off of the floor beside Charlie and then her two hands. He pushed the shirt into the wounds.

"We're trying but its locked," he heard Katrina from the other side of the door.

"Hurry," he urged.

"Heather ran to the front desk for another key," Katrina responded.

"Someone needs to call 911," he told her.

He could feel the dead silence and utter panic on the other side of the door. He looked down on Charlie's face and she was smiling.

"Please don't," she pleaded.

Sergey look at her confused, "don't?"

"If I die Ryan will be better off," she explained, "you all will."

Sergey knew she had confidence issues but he didn't realize this thing had beat her up that bad, "no we won't and Ryan definitely won't be."

She looked up at him tears in her eyes, "you're lying," just then they got the door open.

Charlie passed out right then. When the team came into the room they weren't ready for what they seen. Ryan was out cold with a black eye and quite a few bruises on the floor beside Sergey. Sergey was covered in cuts and bruises. He was holding a very bloody t-shirt to Charlie's wrists. Charlie was pale and out cold as well.

"What the hell happened?" Josh asked.

Just then Liz made it through the craziness. At the sight of her daughter she broke down.

"Not again," she cried rushing to sit beside Sergey.

"Again?" Sergey asked quietly but then left it alone, "did someone call the ambulance?"

"Yeah they're on the way," Chip told him making his way to Ryan's side.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sergey asked over his shoulder.

Physically?" Chip asked.

Please review,

-C


	19. I Promise

Well I seem to go in spurts lol. But here's another chapter and thank you to those who continue to review. Reviews make writers happy :) So hopefully I can keep this groove going and get this story done for you loyal fans soon. Please review.

Chapter 19: I Promise

Ryan opened his eyes slowly noting how bright it seemed to be. He must have slept right through the night. Why didn't anyone wake him up for dead time? His eyes finally adjusted to the light enough that he could look around. It was then that he noticed it wasn't sunlight but fluorescent lights. Ryan started to panic when he looked around to see himself attached to a heart monitor and an IV. He was alone in a tiny hospital room.

"What the hell happened?" he asked himself still very confused.

As if on cue a nurse walked through the door with what looked like his chart in her hand.

"You're awake?" she asked smiling.

Ryan always hated that statement, obviously if I'm staring at you with my eyes open I'm awake.

"Yeah I guess," he sighed still feeling very tired, "what happened?"

"I'll go get your friends and they can explain," she told him looking at him sadly for some reason.

Ryan was sure he must be having a nightmare. How do you end up in the hospital from just sleeping. He noticed a mirror across from him and he leaned enough over he could catch a glimpse of himself.

"Holy shit!" he touched his eye gingerly where there was now a huge bruise and touched a cut on the top of his head, "that I would remember."

It was only a few minutes and Chip walked through the door, "how are you feeling?" he asked Ryan.

"Sore and confused," Ryan answered honestly.

"Well lets just say its a bit of a long story and we don't know it all," Chip sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, "and where is everyone else?"

"Sergey is getting his head looked at, Charlie's in another room and the others are in the waiting area. I asked them to stay there until you are caught up to speed," Chip explained but his explanation just confused Ryan more.

"What happened to Sergey and Charlie?" he asked trying to get more out of Chip.

"I'm going to take you to see them," Chip told him offering his arm for Ryan to use.

Ryan figured he wasn't that bad so he slid his feet to the ground and just waved Chip's arm away. But as soon as he put any weight on his feet his knees started to give out.

"You've been through allot and your body hasn't caught up yet," Chip scolded him and offered his arm again.

Ryan took it with his pride taking a hit but he knew that Chip wouldn't tell anyone. Ryan could be stubborn but that's how he'd come to be so strong and how he could stand up to these supernatural forces. It wasn't a long walk to the other room but Ryan definitely felt as though he'd run a marathon. When he entered the room Sergey couldn't look him in the eye and Charlie had a look of fear in hers.

"Are you going to explain now?" he asked Chip desperate to understand what had caused his best friend and the woman he loved to act this way.

"No I'm going to leave the room and they're going to tell you. This is something that I don't think you want the world to know," Chip looked over the boy he'd come to think of as a son sadly.

Chip guided Ryan to a chair and made him sit down before leaving the room. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Sergey spoke up.

"You really don't know what happened?" he asked Ryan a look of concern on his bruised and cut face.

"No I don't," Ryan looked his friend over and felt his stomach flip at his condition, "did we get in a car accident or something?"

Charlie actually gasped at his suggestion, "you think a car did this to us?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Charlie please don't," Sergey looked at her sadly.

"What don't tell him that he did this to us?" she asked holding up her hands showing the bandages as further proof.

"I did this," Ryan asked unbelieving.

"Well technically kinda," Sergey sighed.

"Technically kinda?" Ryan was raising his voice, "what the hell does that mean?"

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Charlie shrunk when his voice rose.

"It means that your body did it but you weren't aware of what you were doing," Sergey told him.

It took a few minutes to sink in, "but that would only happen..."

"If you were possessed," Charlie finished for him angrily.

"But how is that possible? I always have my protections and I'm always on guard," he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Not always," Charlie rolled her eyes, "lets just say that they'd been removed and you were a little busy to be on guard."

Ryan did remember making out with her before he went to sleep, "but I went to sleep after that," he was sure of it.

"No when we started I apparently pulled your shirt off and your medal and cross came with it. Then because we were predisposed the demon took over," at this Charlie pulled her hospital robe tighter over her body.

Ryan instantly started to cry at the frustration of not knowing what happened and the fact that he couldn't change the looks on either person's face in the room.

"What..." Ryan tried but broke with emotion.

"What did he make you do to me?" she asked for him still a look of hate in her eyes.

Ryan nodded his head sadly, Sergey suddenly felt as though he was intruding on this conversation.

"Well first he told me how he was going to make you rape, beat and kill me. How when you woke up you'd remember doing it but not being possessed. He said it would destroy you and then he'd have two souls for the price of one," she looked down at her hands.

Sergey's eyebrow shot up as the blanks started to get filled in. Ryan shakily stood up and made his way to the bed.

"I didn't..." he couldn't finish but he looked down at her lower half and back up at her meaningfully.

"No, just ripped my shirt open," she sighed.

Ryan grabbed her hands gently in his own.

"If I had any idea what was happening I would have stopped it," he gently pushed some hair out of her face and then got sight of the bruise on her neck.

"You were choking me when Sergey came in," she pushed her hair back to cover the bruises.

"I thought I'd walked in on you two having sex," Sergey looked down ashamed, "I was about to walk right out the door. But something told me to look up and when I did she mouthed the words 'help me.'"

Ryan felt as though he was going to puke until he felt Charlie squeeze his hand, "unfortunately there's more, lots more."

"I sprayed you with holy water and she knocked you off. Then when she tried to run for help it used its powers to lock the door so no one could get through it. He attacked me saying things only you could know. I stood up to it and it flung me across the room and knocked me out," Sergey was still ashamed that he wasn't strong enough.

"Then you told me that you had matching scars," she held up her hands again, "that you'd leave everyone alone if I just did it. So I cut them."

"Then I came to just a little too late and knocked you out. They still couldn't get in though and they had to run and get another key. By the time they got in Charlie had already passed out from blood loss," Ryan couldn't believe this had happened.

"Its made me realize that I want this thing gone now," Charlie's voice was strong and confident, "and it's not going to mess with anyone else."

She reached up and gently brushed her hand on his face.

"We told everyone else that the thing attacked all three of us. We didn't mention the possession but of course Chip knew," Sergey smiled lightly, "this is just like your childhood experiences, if you want them to know you can tell them."

"How did I get blessed to have two of the most amazing people in my life?" Ryan hugged Charlie and then Sergey rose. He came to the side of the bed and gave Ryan a hug.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for now," Sergey said leaving the room.

Ryan nodded his thanks as he laid down in the bed beside Charlie.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair covered ear.

"I'm only sorry that we let ourselves think we could just keep acting like we don't have pasts," Charlie sighed and hugged him tightly.

"And that we don't have to share those in detail," Ryan sighed as well but snuggled in, "I was sixteen."

He lifted up his sleeves some to show her the scars. She could tell they were deep.

"Was it because of what you were going through with the paranormal?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I thought that if I left it would leave my family alone. My Mom was pregnant with Roman and I was worried it would attack her if it didn't get what it wanted. After I woke up in the hospital my Mom told me that they had a priest bless the house when I was gone. I went back and for quite a while it worked. Then when it came back I realized the only way to fight it was with a strong will to see it gone," Ryan sighed, "what about you?"

"It was just after I had killed that bastard. My Mom knew as soon as I got pregnant with Trevor. I was about seven months when he came over and busted his way through the door. He punched my Mom and she hit her head. He went after me saying I destroyed his life. I made him do that to me. He was choking me and I kicked him in the balls and he fell down the stairs. I just about lost Trevor. I ended up delivering him 2 months premature. He just about didn't make it. I got to go home from the hospital before him. The police were trying to make murder stick instead of self defense. Something inside of my said that if I died Trevor would make it and never have to know why he came into this world," she sighed, "I think that the something was this demon."

"I promise that we are going to beat this thing," he hugged her again, "together."

"Ryan I would have told you all if it earlier if I didn't think that you would leave me and chalk it up to another crazy stalker," she was enjoying the hug.

"I know and I also know that I didn't make it any easier on you to tell me either," he looked up at her sadness in his eyes, "but from now on no more secretes."

She smiled down at him, "I promise," and she shook his hand.

Please review,

-C


	20. The Plan

So here's a much longer chapter. I think its the longest one yet. I hope you all like it. Thanks tattoofiend for reviewing the last two chapters. I hope this one doesn't disappoint. It's not too action filled but I still really like it. Thanks. Please review.

Chapter 20: The Plan

The team were discussing something when Ryan and Charlie walked into the room. They had changed into some fresh clothes the team brought them and they were holding hands. Sergey smiled to see that this hadn't destroyed their relationship.

"Glad to see you on your feet again boss," Heather smiled up at him.

"Thanks its glad to see you guys are busy," he laughed at all of the papers in front of them and the fact that Elfie was typing furiously on her laptop.

"We have a new theory," Sergey told him, "something Charlie had said."

"We think he's turned into a soul collector," Katrina elaborated.

"Like he's using the house to hold them all and get more?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yeah but we need to prove it to help narrow down a way to get him out of the house," Sergey looked up at her hesitantly.

"Anything to get the bastard gone," she answered his unasked question.

"We think having you there for dead time tonight will be useful," Sergey explained, "but we're not going to have Liz and Trevor there in case he directs the anger at them."

"We know that you can handle it," Katrina said but she wasn't just talking to Charlie as Ryan looked a little scared to put her out there like that so soon after being attacked.

Charlie squeezed his hand reassuringly, "so what's the plan?" Ryan asked.

"We want to confront him, at the house as a group," Sergey explained, "we think that if we're all together our energy can protect Charlie."

"It sounds like a good theory," Ryan started.

"And yes Elfie has found some information that will help," Katrina added before the 'but' could be thrown in.

"Like what?" Charlie asked not sure what else could help them, she had told Ryan everything.

"The day you were born is a special day in the Druid calendar," Elfie started, "basically being born on this day can make you a spiritual conduit."

Charlie looked confused but Ryan looked worried, "are you sure Elf?"

She nodded her head.

"What's wrong? What does this mean?" she asked not sure what he was thinking.

"This could be the reason the demon is here. He wants to use your powers to further himself. If you're a conduit it means that you could handle sustained possession."

"You mean he could live in me for the rest of my life?" Charlie asked fearful.

"Yes but it also means that you have a very strong psychic ability that can help you fend them off," Chip added.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "I'm like you?"

"Not the same thing but you can contain and read energies," he explained.

"How come I can't sense things then?" she asked confused.

"You've been born with it but like any muscle you need to work with it to make it stronger," Chip explained, "I can help you with this once we get through this case."

"Ok," Charlie nodded but a little bit of fear crept into her eyes, "what else do these precautions involve?"

"Well I'm trying to nail down exactly how he plans on doing the possession," Elfie revealed.

"What do you mean wouldn't he just take over and that be it?" Charlie wasn't sure she wanted the answer to that question.

"If he was just doing it temporarily that would work," Josh explained, "but with prolonged possession he has to find a way to deal with your soul."

"My soul?" Charlie's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah for a prolonged amount of time he'd be struggling with your soul the entire time but if he finds a way to get your soul out of the way, so to speak, he wouldn't have to fight with you and he'd have more energy to do what ever he wants your body for," Ryan finished.

"So what's the plan put me out there and see what he tries?" she asked looking around the group suddenly feeling like a lab rat more than a person.

"No we're going to try to figure it out before dead time," Elfie told her, "and then find a way to stop him and kick him out of your house."

"What can I do to help?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"You missy need to rest," Chip wagged his finger at her, "as well as the other two who were attacked. You all need your energy."

"But how will we know what's going on?" Charlie asked again fearful of the unknown.

"We promise to let you in on what's going on before dead time," Katrina assured her placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Ok," Charlie said sounding sure but Katrina got an uneasy feeling off of her.

Katrina just shrugged it off as nerves.

"So should we go back to the hotel or the house?" Chad asked worried for the safety of the three.

"We could go to the safe room at the house," Sergey offered.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. That'll mean you can set up more equipment and it may help with the research," Ryan smiled at his friend.

"Then its settled. Lets get you guys into a car and to bed," Chip guided the three to Ryan's SUV in the parking lot.

The car ride was short but Charlie had fallen asleep. Ryan was going to try to carry her but he was too weak so he had to wake her up.

"Charlie," he said shaking her lightly, "we're here."

Charlie opened her eyes slowly and nodded. She got out of the vehicle and leaning on each other for support the couple made their way into the house. Ryan guided her towards the office. Charlie stopped just outside the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"It's just different walking into this room with the truth being known," she sighed walking in.

"This room doesn't feel safe anymore," she looked up at Ryan.

"I promise it will be safe with me here," he told her and then started to take off his medal and cross.

"What are you doing?" she asked worried he'd lost his mind.

"I was going to give you my protection," he explained.

"I think you better keep it," she told him push his hand back down, "I need you strong."

"Yes ma'am," he gave her a fake salute and laughed at her face.

"Better watch out or I'll take that drill sergeant thing serious," she winked at him suggestively.

"Please do," Ryan commented smiling.

"Very funny Mr. Buelle. I don't want to hear these things," Sergey walked up behind them with some pillows and blankets.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at Sergey.

"Why is every time we get in the mood someone interrupts," she whispered to Ryan.

Ryan laughed and shrugged.

"Guess karma doesn't want me to get laid," he fake pouted and made her laugh.

"No offense but I'm exhausted can we just get some sleep," Sergey grumpily suggested.

"Yes sorry," Charlie smiled over at him.

They all laid down and fell to sleep almost instantly. It didn't seem that long and they were being woke up by Katrina and Heather.

"Sorry guys but its time for the pre-dead time meeting," Heather apologized to the couple while Katrina was talking quietly to Sergey.

"So we're all ready to go?" Ryan asked when they made it to tech headquarters.

"Yeah and we have a plan of attack," Elfie smile at him.

"We're going to make a protection circle," Katrina told him, "with Chip, Charlie and I in the middle."

"And the rest of us on the outside," Heather told him.

"Did you figure out how he's going to dispose of her soul?" Ryan asked squeezing Charlie's hand.

"He's going to try to make her kill someone," Chad told them.

"But technically I already did that," Charlie said but felt awkward at this comment.

"That was different, it was self defense and an accident. This has to be brutal. He wants to destroy your soul. You actually have to give the dieing blow," Chad told her sadly.

"And how do we think he's going to do this?" Ryan asked afraid.

"We're worried he'll influence her and try to convince her we're trying to hurt her," Chip explained.

"But I would never think that," Charlie was hurt that they thought she was so weak.

"You being a conduit also makes it easier for you to be influenced by this thing," Chip explained.

"Is there anything good about being a conduit?" Charlie sighed.

"When we get the chance to work together on it I promise it will get better," Chip touched her shoulder briefly but then pulled his hand back as though burnt.

"Sorry," she said.

"Trust me its not the first time I've been burnt psychically," Chip told her.

"So when are we doing this?" Ryan asked eager to get this thing out of the house and away from Charlie.

"Well we just have a tiny bit of set-up left and then we're going to trying the top of the stairs," Elfie explained.

"Sounds good to me," Ryan sighed and then settled in to re-check the camera angles.

"I'll be right back," Charlie told him touching his shoulder lightly.

"Wait where or you going?" Ryan asked a look of fear in his eyes.

"I just need to go to the washroom," she giggled, "no worries."

"Ok but hurry back," he pulled her down and gave her a peck on the lips.

When she got done in the bathroom she headed to the kitchen. The team was finishing up some cameras there.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked Sergey.

"Yeah I think so," he told her.

"That's good," she said boosting herself to sit on the counter.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

"Yeah a little," she admitted.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous," Sergey told her and then bent down to tape some wiring down.

Just as he did she slipped a knife from the block behind her into the back of her jeans. When Sergey stood back up she had hopped off the counter and was fixing her shirt.

"I'm gonna go find Ryan," she smiled at the boy she was coming to consider one of her closest friends.

"Sure. Let him know I'm all done," Sergey smiled at her.

"Will do," she turned and headed out of the room.

"Sergey says that he's all done," she told Ryan coming to sit beside him at tech.

"Well I think we're all ready too," he said pointing to the monitors.

There was about 8 cameras at different angles pointed at the top of the stairs. She watched as Elfie and Josh placed candles and what looked like salt in certain places.

"That's where we're doing this?" she asked that look of fear creeping back into her eyes.

"We figure that this is where he'll try. He seems to have allot of power there. But don't worry we'll all be there. The whole team, we don't need anyone watching tech so everyone will be there for support," Ryan wrapped his arm around her hugging her tightly.

"No worries then," Charlie sighed.

"Yeah and we better get up there," Ryan smiled and pulled her up with him.

They headed up the stairs to find the rest of the team gathering.

"So basically we'll get you three in the middle sitting holding hands," Elfie explained.

Chip, Charlie and Katrina took their spots. There was about ten candles in the middle of them and a small pile of salt.

"Ok Ryan now you pour the salt around them," she explained.

Ryan walked around them in a circle and poured the salt evenly. After he was done Charlie fidgeted slightly.

"Are you ok?" Katrina asked her.

"Yeah I'm just getting a little warm from nerves," she answered blushing with everyone watching.

"Don't worry," Chip told her squeezing her hand reassuringly.

She nodded and they continued.

"Ok now everyone else join the outer circle and hold hands," Elfie directed.

Once they were all situated Ryan was across from Charlie so that he could see her face. Sergey was behind her just in case. They said a protection prayer and Chip watched as Charlie started to get more uncomfortable and start to sweat.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked worried for the young girl.

"I just really don't like this spot," she explained, "and its starting to feel thick in here."

"I know but it'll be better when we're done," he assured her.

"So what now?" she asked not 100% sure what the plan was.

"We try to provoke him," Ryan explained.

"Provoke him how?" she asked suddenly looking afraid.

"By telling him there's no way to get to you now," Ryan raised him voice.

"We won't let you have her," Sergey joined in.

"You won't make her hurt anyone else," Ryan told the air.

"We won't let you hurt her again," Sergey helped.

"We won't let you destroy her," Chip said.

Suddenly Katrina went sliding out of the hands and out to the larger part of the circle slamming into Josh and Chad.

Please review,

-C


	21. Just an Act?

So here's yet another Chapter. Sorry it took a while to get this one out. I swear I re-wrote this one about ten times. I hope its good. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story or added it to their alert/subscription list.

Please review this chapter.

Chapter 21: Just an Act?

As soon as Josh had Katrina back on her feet everyone turned their attention back to the inner circle. Where Katrina had slid through the salt was now fixing itself. Chip and Charlie were holding hands very tightly. The air had seemed to get very thick and a feeling of despair permeated them all.

"What the hell's going on?" Ryan asked afraid for his girlfriend.

He watched as both people's hands went white knuckle as they squeezed the other's hands even tighter. This went on for a while, they could hear knocking coming from all around them. Ryan was sure a couple times he'd seen several shadow figures on the outside of the outer circle, they seemed to be watching the exchange.

"Does anyone else hear voices coming from the walls?" Chad asked quietly.

Ryan nodded his head, it was true you could hear speaking but it was so mumbled that you couldn't understand a word of it.

"Hopefully we're catching it and we can play it back later," Ryan said never taking his eyes from the love of his life.

Charlie's eyes were closed now and she was squeezing them this way tightly. It was like a little kid trying their best not to peak because they were afraid of what they would see. She started to appear as though in pain. Ryan wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this. He watched in complete horror as she screamed out, deep scratches appearing on her arms. Ryan really wanted to run to her but he felt Elfie squeeze his hand even tighter beside him.

"You can't break the circle," she whispered to him.

Ryan nodded but it was tearing him up inside. He watched as she struggled. Chip on the other hand had his eyes closed as well but a look of intense determination instead of pain was on his face. He seemed to be completely stuck in his physical position like he was in a trance.

"Keep going," Chip whispered just loud enough that Ryan heard him.

"You can't have her," Ryan called out, "she doesn't belong to you."

"We won't give up on her," Sergey added.

Charlie looked like she was having a hard time breathing. She opened her eyes and locked them with Ryan. The look in her eyes broke his heart, she looked completely hopeless.

"We all love her and that will keep her here," Ryan called out.

He watched Charlie's face as that statement dawned on her. She started to smile but as soon as she did Ryan watched as her face slammed sideways. When she straightened back up she had a bright red hand-print on her cheek. Chip still hadn't moved and they were still holding hands very tightly. Ryan caught her eyes again giving her one of his worried looks.

"I love you," she mouthed and again her head went flying the other way.

Elfie squeezed his hand while Heather squeezed the other as Ryan jerked his body towards the inner circle. Ryan watched as tears sprung to her eyes at the pain.

"She's stronger than you," Katrina called out.

"She will never let you win," Heather told the air.

Charlie squeezed her eyes closed again and this made Ryan's heart drop. If he could see her eyes he could reassure her without speaking. He could also tell if she was still holding on. It was heart wrenching to watch what was happening to her body. She looked as though she was trying not to move when being pulled many different directions at once.

"You can not have her," Ryan told it strongly, "I won't let you."

A cruel laughter seemed to come from thin air.

"She's mine, not your's," he called out in desperation, his voice breaking at the end.

Everyone else's hearts were breaking for Ryan. Watching him right now, he seemed to have aged years. He looked as though he hadn't ate or slept in days. He was starting to get sunken cheeks even. His best friend was watching him from the other side of the circle and was watching as Ryan's resolve broke. He could see that all Ryan wanted to do was rush to Charlie's side and scoop her up in his arms.

"She will not break," Sergey called out and caught Ryan's eye, "she will never surrender."

They laughter sounded again. They all watched as Charlie started to whimper, more cuts appearing on her arms. She had tears streaming down her face, she opened her eyes and looked deep into Ryan's. She was definitely breaking. Again Ryan jerked towards her.

"If you break the circle, it will be worse," Elfie told him, "he can't get out now."

"Yeah but she's trapped in there with him," he pleaded telling Elfie with his eyes that she was breaking.

"Yeah and Chip," Heather calmed him.

"Ryan," she called out sounding completely desperate.

"Charlie it's ok, you can fight him," Ryan pleaded with her.

"Ryan please it hurts," she dropped her head exhausted.

Ryan yet again made to move.

"Don't," Chip warned without turning his head.

"Ryan," she started to tear up, "why won't you help us?"

It didn't take Ryan long to notice the 'us' with that he looked from Charlie to Chip.

"It hurts Ryan," she whined.

Ryan got a hard look of determination in his eyes and he ignored her.

"Don't you love us?" she asked the voice not even sounding human.

Ryan felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach

"Come on Ryan, why won't you just help us out?" she asked a cruel laugh coming out at the end.

"I thought the circle was supposed to be safe?" Ryan asked Elfie accusingly.

"Don't blame the little Elf, this circle is plenty safe," she told him smiling, "I've been in here for a while. No secrete's, I promise."

Ryan felt a stab of pain as Charlie's voice made her promise again.

"Funny thing about trying to kill yourself, leaves your body wide open for at least a few seconds for something to get in," it smiled again, "and thanks to you now I know how to stay in it."

"So you've just been squatting in there waiting?" Sergey asked it.

"Pretty much," it shrugged.

"Well we left something out," Ryan told her, "it can't be just anyone."

"Really?" she asked suddenly making a movement and she had a knife out. Within another few seconds she had the knife to Chip's throat.

"I think he'll do," she smiled up enjoying the terror on Ryan's face.

Ryan noticed that her body was still receiving cuts. He made his way closer. He watched as she made sure to keep eye contact.

"It has to be someone she truly cares for," Ryan explained kneeling down so that he was level with her eyes and just on the other side of the salt.

"She cares for Chip," it turned its head a look of confusion on her face.

"Not enough," Ryan told her, "she has to truly love the person. But you don't know the difference between cares for and truly loves."

"Well why don't I just kill him and find out?" she suggested raising one of her eyebrows.

"I still don't get how you got into her body," Sergey commented trying to keep her focus off of Chip.

"You really didn't think that knocking out Ryan would stop me did you?" she said and then put her hand to her mouth.

"Oops was that supposed to be a secret?" she smiled up at them.

A few seconds later she flipped as though she was schizophrenic.

"Ryan," she screamed out.

Ryan somehow just knew that this was Charlie getting through. He caught her eyes and held her there.

"You have to get out of this house," she pleaded seemingly out of breath, "all of you."

"I'm not leaving you here to die," Ryan returned a plea trying to keep her there.

"If I die now he will to," she told him before her eyes went cold again, "now that wasn't very nice telling my secrets Chip."

"Chip's not in right now," the medium looked up at her.

"Well George its been too long," Charlie smirked.

Ryan whipped his head around to look at Chip who did seem to have a different aura about him.

"I though you'd never leave that office," Charlie laughed cruelly, "you were a bit of a shut in."

"I had no choice when you walked into it in my daughter's body," he told it forcefully.

"What is this a dead time or Jerry Springer?" it asked laughing at the daddy drama, "or maybe its Maury and we should get a paternity test."

Ryan hated its laugh, it was taking Charlie's laugh and twisting it, destroying it. He couldn't wait to hear Charlie's normal laugh again.

"I'm not going to let you take her," George said through Chip's body.

They stared each other down for what seemed like hours. Ryan was still seeing shadow figures out of the corner of his eyes. He had no doubt in his mind that one of them was Charlie's step-father. George must have been there too before he was able to use Chip. He wondered who the other ones were. They hadn't been able to unearth any deaths other than the two men in the house or on the property in the last 200 years.

"Well not that this family reunion hasn't been super fun but I think we need to get back to business," she said.

She was looking down at the knife in her hand. Ryan thought of something that might distract it. He let go of the hands around him and they scrambled to close the circle. Ryan walked as close as he could get without wrecking the salt and crouched down. She followed his movements a look of bored interest on her face.

"So you want to stay in this body?" he asked her his face not showing any emotion.

It nodded, "would killing you make that happen?"

"Well I'm not sure she cares enough for me," Ryan said shrugging.

"She loves you, I can feel it," it told him, "I can feel it tearing her up that your this close to me with a knife."

Ryan tried not to smile acting like this was no big deal.

"Well if you promise to not hurt anyone else," Ryan started.

"Ryan no," Katrina said behind him.

Ryan put his hands behind his back, he had his fingers crossed. Katrina almost laughed at how juvenile the gesture was but was happy that she understood. When she was a kid this was something she did when she was lying.

"I guess I could do that if it means I get my body," it told him.

Chip had seemed to come back to himself and he had a look of horror on his face at Ryan's suggestion. Ryan would think the man could read him better than that but maybe he was just playing along.

"Ok then I'll switch spots with Chip," Ryan looked Chip in the eye and Chip could read a whole book from them.

It didn't take long for Chip to get up and create a small pathway through the salt. Ryan quickly entered the same way and Elfie started to fix the salt.

"You won't need that," she smiled at Elfie, "if I take over this body that won't stop me."

"You'd have to get through us first," Sergey told it puffing up his chest slightly.

"That's easy I'll just hurt one of you and the others will stop to help that person. Or in your case just Katrina," Charlie smiled.

"Shut the hell up," Sergey growled, blushing at the same time.

"Did I hurt that nerve again?" she asked smirking.

"Hey! Do you have to do that?" Ryan asked feeling bad for his friend, "you're getting what you want."

She shrugged holding the knife and it looked to Ryan she was deciding where to strike and how. In the blink of an eye she lifted the knife above her head and charged at Ryan. He closed his eyes waiting.

"Ryan! No!"

Please review,

-C


	22. Like a Prison

So here's another Chapter. This one is pretty short but it's getting to the end of the story. Hope everyone likes this one. Thank you for the reviews. Please review this one.

Chapter 22: Like a Prison

"Ryan! No!"

The air went still and silent as Charlie stopped with the knife mere inches away from Ryan's chest. Ryan locked eyes with her and could see the inner turmoil in them. The knife was visibly shaking in her hands. It was like she was fighting her hand not to move closer to Ryan's chest. Ryan watched as a look of pain crossed her face and finally he heard the metallic sound of the knife hitting the hardwood floor. Charlie's face looked less pained as soon as the knife fell. She closed the distance between Ryan grasping at him desperately.

"It's ok," Ryan whispered into her ear kissing the top of her head.

Everyone around them breathed a sigh of relief but knew that it wasn't over.

"Ryan I'm going to go call Father Bob," Sergey whispered somewhere beside him.

Ryan nodded his head staying exactly where he was.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled into his chest her voice raw with emotion and exhaustion.

"It's not your fault," Ryan rubbed her back in soft slow circles.

"It was like walking around in a prison," she sighed, "every person I cared about that came close, it wanted to kill."

Ryan was shocked.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"It was trying to corrupt my soul even before it knew that's what it needed to do to take over," she told him, "when I was in the kitchen with Sergey it kept thinking that it could just stab him in the back when he was crouched down taping off wire. It even explained to me where to do it so that he would bleed to death."

Ryan didn't know what to say to this. This thing had done way too much to this girl. He wondered what she would be like without any of this happening. He wondered if she would even be the girl he fell in love with.

"Ryan?" she asked as she could feel him tensing slightly.

"Sorry I was just thinking about what comes next," he told her a little edge to his voice.

He felt Charlie flinch at his tone.

"I'm really sorry Charlie I'm just worried about you is all," he told her hugging her even tighter.

"Well I'm glad that you care," she told him a sad little smile on her face and her voice sounding far away.

Ryan pulled away a little bit and looked her straight in the eye.

"Of course I care," he sounded hurt, "why wouldn't I?"

"He wasn't just trying to get me to hurt you guys," she looked down at her hands, "he kept telling me he could read you all and that everyone wanted me dead. That no one cared. I know it's not true but he's been saying it so much its hard not to believe it."

"Trust me the only one here that wants you dead is him," Ryan pulled her in tightly again squeezing her.

Charlie could tell by the way he was holding her that he never wanted to let her go again. But Charlie could feel it stirring inside of her at the happiness she felt.

"Ryan," she tried but it was like her voice was muted, "Ryan!"

Ryan felt as though her body was freezing cold next to his. Then he got the feeling of being watched again. He pulled back slightly to see the turmoil on her face. He stood up quickly, making his way out of the salt. Katrina checked it to make sure it was closed again.

They all watched as she arched herself back and then seemed to slam face forward on the ground. She had caught herself with her arms. But then her back arched up again and she pulled her hands along the floor. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. She sat slowly up and her eyes were dark again.

"Seems I underestimated the little ghost hunters and this girl," the voice definitely didn't sound like Charlie.

Ryan's heart was breaking watching her like this. He was surprised that after only a few minutes of the dead look Charlie's eyes returned to their vibrant green.

"What happened?" she asked, "where'd he go?"

"What do you mean where?" Ryan asked afraid.

"Didn't you hear him say to 'watch'?" she asked her look of fear matching Ryan's.

"No we didn't," Ryan explained look at her and then back at his team.

"What does that mean?" Katrina asked also afraid.

Almost as soon as she said that she went flying this time it was into Sergey and almost down the stairs. Sergey caught the railing and stopped them.

"Told you," a deep voice said from thin air.

Charlie stood up looking around absolute terror on her face. She suddenly looked very frail to those around her. A scream escaped as she watched Ryan go flying back into a wall. His head hit with a sickening thud. He felt as though someone had grabbed him by the throat. His eyes bulged as whatever was holding him to the wall pushed up lifting him off of his feet. His legs started to involuntarily kick out at what ever was holding him there. A deep laugh echoed in the hallway. Charlie couldn't handle this anymore so she made to walk out of the circle. Before anyone could stop her she slammed into what seem to be an invisible wall. She went flying backwards her head matching Ryan's sickening thud.

She got back up onto her knees tears in her eyes. Ryan's face was starting to go pretty red. She looked like she was trying to claw her way out of the invisible barrier.

"If she can't cross the salt that means she's still possessed," Chad said.

"Then whose attacking Ryan?" Josh asked.

Chad just shrugged.

"Please stop," Charlie pleaded.

She was surprised when Ryan fell to the floor no longer held there. He was gasping for air and Elfie tried to get to him but it was like he was also blocked off. Ryan's normal color returned to his face after a while.

"I'm ok," he rasped to her, making sure to look her in the eyes, "he won't destroy me or you."

Suddenly Ryan's face when flying sideways as if punched. He's lip was cut open instantly and he let his head drop trying to compose himself. Elfie made another move towards him but Ryan silently put his hand up to stop her. He raised his face to the light.

"I can take it," was all he said and he was flung sideways into the hall table.

Charlie broke down as Ryan looked up at her a large gash now in his head. This time he didn't get to recover as he was again pushed up against the wall and pinned. Charlie screamed as his feet left the ground for the second time.

"Stop," she called out weakly, "please don't do this."

"You know what I want," the disembodied voice told her.

The team had never felt so helpless as they watched Charlie reach her breaking point. Ryan caught her eyes.

"Don't," he mouthed to her.

"You can't ask me not to," she told him strength in her words.

Charlie stood up shakily, tears streaming down her face. She was covered in her own blood and sweat. The frail thing they seen earlier was gone.

"You can have me," she called out, "I won't fight you. Just leave them alone."

Ryan dropped to the ground roughly but recovered quickly running for Charlie. But he hit the wall, he started to pound on it.

"No!" he yelled.

He could see the shadow people and hear the voices again.

Charlie put her hand up against the invisible barrier and touched Ryan's.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I love you."

Charlie went flying back into the barrier on the other side. Ryan watched as she threw her head back in pain and then something over took her body. Before he could even think her eyes were back to their normal green.

"Charlie?" he asked confused.

She nodded and smiled at him. She walked over to his side again and was able to grab the back of his head pulling it into her. She kissed him deeply. She stepped back that same smile on her face.

"I really am sorry," she told him sitting down on the floor.

Ryan knew this was his Charlie but he just couldn't understand. He watched her rip off her bandages and grab the knife that was only a few inches from her bare foot. Ryan was looking from her to the knife and a sick feeling came over him.

"Don't leave me," he whimpered slumping to the ground so that he was eye level with her.

Please review,

-C


	23. Trapped in Here

So sorry about all of the cliffhangers but I love that style of writing. It does keep you guys coming back ;) So here's another chapter. Its kind of short too but very eventful. I hope you like it, as with the last few chapters I swear I re-wrote it about ten times. So please review and let me know how it is. Thanks.

Chapter 23: Trapped in Here

"Trust me," she told him quietly, "it's the only way."

She winced as she made the first cut. Ryan's head swam as he watched the blood start to pour. After the second cut it wasn't long before she appeared paler. Ryan felt he was all alone in the hallway with her. It was like this moment was something he had to see. He felt absolutely destroyed already. He was going to have to watch the woman he loved die right in front of him in this place that had already caused her so much pain. He had completely forgot about the rest of the team. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ryan looked over to find Serge kneeling down beside him.

The rest of the team watched as Sergey whispered urgently into Ryan's ear. Ryan's face fell and he looked from Sergey to Charlie and back again. Ryan looked like such a broken man, he looked ten years older than he actually was. The loss of sleep and food definitely were showing themselves right now. Ryan looked like he was wasting away lately, and right now he looked even worse.

"Why's she doing this?" Heather whispered to Chad.

"Other than torturing Ryan?" Chad said back a look of anger on his face.

Charlie looked over at them as though she had heard them. Chad could see a world of pain in those eyes and worried that she had heard him even though he knew she was too far away to hear any of it. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain but it was hurting everyone to see Ryan watching this. He wondered what those eyes would look like if she survived this, he figured they'd never be the same again. And if she didn't make it Ryan's definitely would be changed forever.

After a few more minutes Charlie whimpered slightly. Ryan wasn't sure what was happening but she was suddenly in more pain. She seemed to be fighting something internally. Ryan worried that by weakening herself she was going to let him win. It would be too easy for him to just take over and walk around. She was destroying her own soul for him.

"It's working," she said with a peaceful smile appearing on her face.

This terrified Ryan more than anything, she seemed so compliant in dying. He just wanted to hold her and make it all stop. Ryan put his hand up to touch the barrier between them but his hand went straight through it. He couldn't help but smile hugely as he raced inside the circle to hold her next to him. He ripped his shirt off and into two pieces. He wrapped them around her wrists. He was trying to hold her while putting pressure on both of her wrists. She didn't even seem to react to Ryan by her side. She was too weak to fight him off trying to save her life. Ryan was so desperate to save her he didn't notice her trying to speak until she nuzzled in by his ear.

"What ever you're going to do," she whispered, "you need to do it now."

"But Father Bob isn't here yet," Ryan pleaded with her for more time pulling her out so he could see her face.

"I just talked to him he's stuck in traffic an hour away," Sergey told him sadly still by his side where he would always be.

"Ryan I won't make it," she let a few tears slide looking away slightly to hide them, "I know I can beat this if you do it."

"I can't do it," Ryan told her thinking that maybe she was losing her mind from the blood loss.

"You've been through so many of these I'm sure you have it memorized," she told him smiling slightly.

Ryan shook his head unbelieving, "I can't," his voice wavered as his fear rose.

"He's weak because I am," Charlie explained giving Ryan the 'don't you dare argue' look, "he's trapped in here with me now. He can't get out, what better place to send him back to hell."

"You can do it boss," Heather told him from somewhere beside him and Ryan could hear the utter faith in her voice.

Ryan nodded his head tears escaping and flying off his face with the motion, "I'm going to need some holy water and a crucifix."

Within moments Chip was at his side with the asked for items. Ryan smiled to notice the medium with his usual spray bottle of holy water. He handed Ryan his supplies and immediately went to spraying the air around the couple.

"Ryan," she mumbled quietly and slightly slurred.

Ryan looked down just as her eyes closed, he shook her forcing her to open her eyes, "don't you fall asleep on me," he told her afraid again.

"I'm really tired Ryan," she whined, "and very cold."

Ryan rubbed her arms trying to warm up her extremities. She smiled at the action knowing it would do no good but happy that Ryan cared enough to do something that was more of a mental comfort. Ryan gulped loudly gathering his strenght and started praying loudly. It wasn't long before he heard the others' voices joining in, with each addition he swore he saw another shadow figure as well. The whole time he held Charlie and watched her face. It pained him to see the reaction someone's body went through during this things but it was even worse when it was someone you cared so deeply for.

"It's burning," she whined yet again as Ryan pressed a crucifix to her forehead, Ryan watched as it left a welt.

"In the name of Jesus Christ leave this girls' body," Ryan called out to the air, with more strength in his deep voice then he's ever heard in it.

Suddenly Charlie seemed to be choking. Chip had seen this many times and he immediately started spraying her face with holy water. He felt he was taken back to tiny little Laura and her inability to breath during her exorcism. Charlie's face was going as red as it could with the loss of blood.

"Leave her alone," Ryan told it, "you can not harm her. She is protected by the love of the Lord and those surrounding her."

The others were still praying loudly. Ryan was sure he heard another voice on his right side. He wondered randomly if it was George. He then felt as though a hand was placed on that shoulder, so he looked over and seen that there was absolutely no one there. Normally this would have freaked him out but this presence was comforting. The more he looked around the more shadow figures he seen. But it was the same as it was with George, the weren't threatening but comforting. He felt as though they were praying along, trying to help save both Charlie and themselves.

Charlie finally gasped for air but this action did more damage as she started coughing. Ryan covered her mouth for her and was horrified to see that his hand was now covered with blood. He quickly wiped it on his pants. Charlie had gone very still. He pulled her close to him and continued to pray. After what seemed like hours he felt as though the air was getting lighter in the house and this made him smile. He laid Charlie down on the ground and noticed that her eyes weren't responding. She was staring deadly at the ceiling, and he felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach.

"Charlie?" he asked desperately.

He heard one of the girls gasp and tears leapt to his eyes. He shook her again with some force.

"Please don't" Ryan told her and was relieved to finally see her eyes focus on him.

"He's gone," she smiled up at Ryan tears in her eyes, "you did it."

Ryan smiled down at her seeing the world in her eyes, "I'm glad," was all he could manage.

Ryan could hear the others moving around him and he turned to see them starting to react. He looked back and Charlie was slowing closing her eyes. He leaned over her grasping the back of my head. He looked intensely into her face.

"You know they lie about the little white light," she told him almost laughing, "it's more of a black expanse."

"Please just hold on," he told her desperately but her arm that was around him slipped off.

Ryan swallowed hard as he heard it hit the ground with finality. She was very pale and cold.

"Oh my god," he heard Katrina next to him.

"Someone call an ambulance," Ryan asked his voice raw with emotion.

For a few seconds no one move all of them in shock.

"Jesus Christ! Call the FUCKING AMBULANCE!" he yelled not leaving his spot.

That was the last thing Charlie heard before it went completely black.

Please review,

-C


	24. All My Secrets

Here we have it folks, the final chapter. Hope it was worth the wait, in some cases over 1 1/2 years wow! I didn't know it was that long until I was looking back at the reviews. I hope I didn't lose too many of you with the wait and I hope it was well worth it for the story to be finished. Please review, I'll even take flames this time. Just want to honestly know how I did. I'm pretty proud of this story :D Thanks. Please review.

Chapter 24: All My Secrets

It was black and her heart was pounding in her ears. She had never been more scared in her life, that she could remember anyway. She felt all alone in this darkness. Then from somewhere behind her she heard the beat, the music and a smile broke on her face.

The curtain slowly raised and the lights came up. She paused and looked behind her. Heather gave her a thumbs up from her bass. From the other side Chad did the same from his guitar. Charlie walked up to the microphone. The song normally started with a stand up bass but Heather had worked on it forever to get it to sound the same if not better. After the short introduction Charlie opened her mouth and started to sing.

"I need another story," she started, "something to get off my chest. My life gets kinda boring, need something that I can't confess. 'Til all my sleeves are stained red from all the truth that I've said."

The crowd was already cheering, she couldn't believe how many people were out there. But I guess when it was anything to do with the Paranormal State crew it was pretty crazy. It had been a few weeks from her whole ordeal and she had finally fully healed. Well except for her wrists, they had some pretty nasty scars on them.

"Come by it honestly I swear, thought you'd seen me wink, No I've been on the brink. So tell me what you want to hear, something that will light those ears. Sick of all the insinceres, I'm gonna give all my secretes away," she felt this song had new significance to her.

She thought back on that day with Ryan doing her exorcism. If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have made it. He kept her holding on until the ambulance got there. She could hear his voice pleading with her to just 'stay with me'. She really just wanted to give in to the dark, it seemed easier for everyone. Then she realized that it wouldn't be, it'd be easier for the thing that had been tormenting her. She knew that if she died she'd go to hell and that's where he was now.

"This time, don't need another perfect line. Don't care if critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away," she loved this song even more now.

She knew her Mom would be mad when she found out what she did. But she didn't expect what her reaction had been. Her Mom was just so happy to have her back, the real her, that she didn't even give her a disapproving look. She even told Ryan that he was invited to Sunday dinner with me every time he was able to come. Charlie was sure that her Mom would want nothing to do with this stuff again, but she was just so thankful to Ryan and his team she didn't care.

"My God, amazing that we go this far. It's like we're chasing all those stars, who's driving big black shiny cars," she looked over at her new friends seated with Trevor, her Mom and Cleo.

She was so happy at this point in her life. Trevor had adjusted amazingly to have that thing out of the house. He's pretty much chalked it up to his imagination. It's absolutely crazy how easy kids heal. She wished that she could forget it all and pretend it never happend, but she also knew that this experience would help her in the long run. Chip was even supposed to work with her on a few case once Ryan cleared her for the field. She was pretty sure that would be never but, it was only out of love.

"And everyday I see the news, all the problems we could solve. And when a situation rises, just write it into an album. Seen it straight to go, I don't really like my flow, no, so" Charlie smiled at the audience happy to see these people liking what they were doing.

She had talked to her Mom and changed her major. She was going to start next semester talking music courses full time. Her new dream was to help psychic kids through the power of music. Chip was fully understanding and so was Ryan. Of course Chad and Heather totally understood, but some of the others just smiled and nodded politely whenever she talked about it. She was sure that she could help others and change their lives. Charlie often told Ryan it must have been fate that made them bump into each other that day. He often agreed.

"Tell me what you want to hear, something that will light those ears. I'm so sick of all the insinceres. So I'm gonna give all my secrets away," she couldn't believe she was up here and not falling apart.

She was definitely stronger. Ryan told her that all the time, she was even more confident but still blushed when he complimented her.

"This time, don't need another perfect line. Don't care if the critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away," Ryan was locking eyes with her and making her smile even bigger as she sang.

Charlie couldn't believe how luck she was, and either could Ryan. As he watched her up there Ryan felt an extreme pang of love, pride and a little bit of jealousy. He could see all these men entranced by her. He felt like jumping up there, hitting her over the head with his club and dragging her to his cave. Since when was he the male chauvinist type? He knew he wasn't he just never wanted to give her up again. If this experience had taught him anything it was that he should spend as much time with her and his friends as he could.

"Oh, got no reason, got no shame. Got no family I can blame, just don't let me disappear, I'mma tell you everything," Ryan loved this song.

He knew that the only reason she pulled through is because George leaned down using his energy to help her back. Even in his death he sacrificed himself to save her. Ryan had told her this story but she swore she could still feel Ryan and that's why she made it back to him. Ryan didn't argue as long as she had come back that's all that matter to him. He also knew that she had a new understanding of her step-dad. She even put flowers on his grave before they left to come back home to Penn State. He couldn't believe after everything he had done she could forgive him. Charlie had explained that she felt the demon made him do it all, and that he couldn't move on even now until she did. She didn't want to be the reason he was stuck there. She said it must be the most horrible thing to watch what he did out of a will other than his own destroy her family over and over again.

"So tell me what you want to hear, something that will light those ears, I'm sick of all the insinceres, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away," she sang closing her eyes.

Ryan had told her that they would sit down and he would explain his childhood when the time was right. She knew it would be a little bit but just the fact he wanted to explain made her heart swell with love. Sergey once told her that he didn't even know the whole story. Ryan must really trust her to tell her everything. They had a bond that would not easily be broken, by demons or death.

"This time don't need another perfect line, don't care if the critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away," Ryan could hear Katrina beside him singing under her breath.

Ryan was so glad that his friends had accepted Charlie so well. Even more so now that they had gone through this whole ordeal. Katrina had helped Cleo cover Charlie's bruises for work and school until they were gone. Heather and Chad had obviously bonded with her over their love of music. Josh and Elfie were helping her understand what had happened to her and what being a conduit would mean. Sergey now look at her as a little sister, they spent many nights playing video games together and he often went to the movies with Ryan and Charlie without feeling like the third wheel, which to Ryan's surprise made him very happy. Of course Chip now looked at his young protege as if she was the daughter he never had. Chip was looking forward to taking her on some of his Psychic Kids cases.

"So tell me what you want to hear, something that will light those ears, sick of all the insenceres. So I'm gonna give all my secrets away," Charlie caught Ryan's eyes again and smiled at him.

She felt her heart swell with pride at how many girls were sending glares her way for flirting with Ryan with her eyes. These girls had absolutely no idea what he went through on a case or on a daily basis with his own issues. Charlie knew that after what they had gone through her and Ryan would only grow closer, there was no way that they could grow apart. Neither of them would let that happen. Charlie felt she had literally met her soul mate. Of course she hadn't shared this with Ryan, yet.

"This time, don't need another perfect line, don't care if the critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away," Charlie sang loudly.

"All my secrets away," she heard Heather join in, "All my secrets away."

After they finished the crowd went crazy. Ryan had never seen Charlie happier, the girl seemed so much carefree now that the demon was gone. He felt that he would get to know her for real now. This was their second chance and Ryan thanked God every day that he was getting it. After a few minutes of the next band playing Ryan felt a light touch on his shoulder, he turned to see a beaming Charlie. He scooped her up in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"You were amazing," he told her setting her down.

"Thank you," she smiled and leaned up giving him a peck on the lips.

She stood in front of Ryan and he put his arms around her stomach, they started to sway to the music together. They did this for a few more minutes until the song was over. Charlie spun so that Ryan's hands were on her lower back and she was facing him.

"May I have this dance Mr. Buell?" she asked again with a fake southern accent.

"Yes you may Ms. Charlie," he smiled pulling her out to the dance floor.

The song was a slow one and they enjoyed being close to each other. Charlie leaned her head on his chest and looked around. She smiled to see that Elfie and Josh were in a very intimate conversation sitting extremely close. Then Ryan turned her slightly and she couldn't help but giggle at what she saw. Ryan pulled away slightly looking down at her like she was crazy. She nodded her head in the direction she was looking and Ryan shared her reaction. Katrina and Sergey were drunkenly dancing very close together. Occasionally they would start to make out.

"About time," Ryan and Charlie said at the same time.

Charlie looked at Ryan and they both burst out laughing again. They laughed for a while before Charlie felt someone tug on her jeans, she split from Ryan to look down and see Trevor smiling up at her.

"Hey buddy," she said scooping him up in her arms.

"Can I dance with you and Ryan Mommy?" he said quietly.

"Of course you an bud," Ryan told him smiling.

Charlie held Trevor and Ryan squished him between them making Trevor giggle. Charlie could never remember being happier and for once in her life she wasn't waiting for the other shoe to drop. She was just enjoying the moment and looking forward to more of them in the future. Ryan caught her eye.

"Are you happy Mommy Charlie?" he asked smiling all the way to his hairline.

"I am," she said and kissed him briefly, "very happy."

There it is. A finished story that makes sense. That is a first for me, yay! Thank you to everyone who has read this, reviewed, and put it on your alerts. Now I'm thinking of doing a sequel but I need to know if anyones going to read it, so if you would read it please either review or pm me.

Now for the thank you's:

tattoofiend

Thank you for your many reviews. You reviewed just about every chapter. I know you hate me for all the suspense and cliffhangers but it keeps me writing as well as you reading :) Every time I read 'holy shit batman' I giggled like an insane fan girl. Every time I got an e-mail saying you had reviewed I smiled. Thank you again.

Angel of the Vampires

I hope I didn't keep you holding your breath for nothing :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your review on the last one.

LoveLoveLove

Was the ending happy enough for you? I hope so. Thank you for your review of the last couple chapters.

WinchesterAngel3389

Sorry I did so many cliffhangers. Hope that you enjoy the happy ending. Maybe they will be able to find their peace together now. Thank you for your reviews.

aliceuh

Well thank you, I'm glad that you're addicted to it like crack... MWAHAHAHAHA! sorry for the evil laugh. Hope you enjoy the ending and thank you for you review

Jalice Whitlock Hale

Thank you for the review. OMG I love you for the review! :D

sassy

Hope you liked the rest of the story thank you for the review.

Sliver of Melody

Thank you for you reviews. You're awesome!

Volleyball Babe22

Hope the wait was worth it, thank you for your review.

Sharna

Hope the wait wasn't too long, thanks so much for the review.

Mrs. Chivers xD

Thank you for the review, I don't feel its too weird as there are many other documentary style shows on . But it does take some getting used to. Glad to introduce you to the genre :D hope you enjoyed it.

microcheese

I hope I filled your need to read! Thank you for the review.

SouthernGirl2010

I hope I lived up to your intrigue. Please please please review again. Thank you for your review.

ChristineMcB

Thank for the review. I'm glad too, its one of my favorite categories on now :D This show is amazing and what they do is serving an awesome purpose.

Bizarre Dreamer

Sorry, I did find it hard to stop the chapters in a good spot but keep them consistently the same length without making them too short. Hope the wait was worth it. Thanks for the review.

littleone999

I'm glad you found it too. Your review is much appreciated.

SuperBrunetteCutie4Ever

I really did try to make them as long as I could but the chapter breaks wouldn't have worked if I went too much longer. Thanks for your reviews.

Harbour Master

Thank you Thank you Thank you. You're reviews light up my inbox. They made me realize that what I was writing was funny to someone other than me ;) I know that it took me forever to get this story done but I hope I haven't lost you or anyone else as a reader. Please review this one last time :D Also read her stories they're amazing.

Yukira-Kuchiki

Yes PS fanfics rock and I'm very much a fan of OC's. Thank you for the review and encouragement.

Cecelia

Thank you for the reviews. You made me giggle talking out a plot point within your review :D

annieDUHH

I did continue it someday just a long ways down the road. Hope you're still reading though :D Thank you for the review.

ashleymaria

I did write more :D hope you liked the more. Thank you for the review.

MarkStrongFan

Thanks for the review yo.

Aria DeLoncray

Thank you for the reviews. You've been reviewing from the beginning thank you. Ryan/Charlie loves you too :D

Fallen-Angel-3216

Thank you for the review. I hope you kept on reading as I kept on writing :D

jennylynncm13

Thank you for your reviews. Hope it didn't take me too long to finish for you.

jennyb4

I'm sorry I could update hourly but hope the cliffhangers didn't drive you away. Thank you so much for your reviews.

80sStar

Hope Ryan and Charlie were a better pair then your McDonalds and wine experience. Thank you for your reviews.

Pet Chicken

Thank you for the reviews.

Please Review,

-C


End file.
